Dreams
by tokyo-inu-sailor300
Summary: Everyone knows that dreams have a meanong well that must mean the dream goddess is VERY important I'm not good at summarys chapters get longer and better by the number sorry I'm only a kid InuXKag, OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

yume and shiya chapter 1

title:yume and shiyas arrival from the past

"Inuyasha how about we stop at the next village im getting tired"Kagome said while yawning "ive been carrying you all day and youre tired" Inuyasha asked.Kagome nodded "fine" he said "thats good were all tired"Sango said."i see it and i also see a big temple"Miroku said with a grin."youre giong to scam those poor villagers arent you"Shippo said while her turned around on Sango's shoulder.Miroku had a smirk on his face "figures" Inuyasha said.

When thy got to the village they walked to the temple.Miroku was looking into the sky.He was so into the clouds he didnt notice that he tripped over a little girl."Could you watch were your going" Inuyasha yelled at the little girl that was lying on the ground.Miroku got up and looked at the girl she had dark blue eyes like his and she had her hair put up like sango's when shes demon slaying.He recignised her "Shiya is that you" the little girl raised her head and looked at him and said softly in confusion "master Miroku" he nodded "wheres Yume is she here with you"he asked "yes im here Miroku what about it" a voice said above him he looked up.The woman had a light blue kimino with the sides of her legs showing but she had stockings that covered above her knees and covered between her legs and theighs her hair was tied with a faint pink ribbon with her hair covering most of her ears she had buetifull green eyes and she had lines in her eyes,unlike most eyes."Miroku who are these girls" Inuyasha asked "youre Inuyasha correct"Yume said while she was looking at him."how do you know my name" "i know everyones name" she said she then pointed at Kagome "you're Kagome"she then pointed at Sango "and you're Sango" "but who are you" "i"m Yume" she said while she put her hands behind her back and smiled "doesnt Yume mean dream" Sango asked "hai it does i'm the dream guardion" she said proudly."the dream guardion"Kagome said in amazement.The little girl stood up and grabbed Yume's hand."Well why dont you girls stay with us"Sango asked cheerfully,Yume nodded.'i cant beleive i saw Miroku again i've always known me and Shiya would see him again'Yume thought while they headed out into the temple.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Yume and Shiya chapter 2

Title: yume's worst fear justified

"So yume how do you know miroku" shippo asked in the temple while eating "well I knew him since I was 12 and I traveled with him for 3 years and then around winter a strange strong blizzard hit and I never saw him again I somehow got knocked unconscious and never saw him again" she said with tears swelling up in her eyes.Shiya put a hand on yume's shoulder yume smiled and wiped away the tears that were about fall 'what am I crying for mirokus with me now and that's all that matters the past is over' yume thought while she started eating again.

When they were sleeping yume and Shiya shared a bed and sango and kirara did along with shippo and kagome. Inuyasha and miroku slept in a separate room then the girls .yume turned 'why can't I sleep' she asked herself 'I have nothing to worry about or on my mind or is it a nightmare disaster is about to fall upon the dream realm' she continued in her mind 'but who, the dream world was destroyed is it forming again and nightmares are hurting the beautiful world full of life and love' "but what" she whispered and questioned aloud. She shook her head 'what am I thinking the dream world was destroyed like my true form so I'm stuck in this human body' she thought. A few minutes later she fell asleep.

"what the" yume said in disbelieve she saw a flame sweep over her "but I don't understand what the hells going on" she questioned to herself she looked behind her and saw a black flame destroy a kingdom 'but this this this is 'she started "what happened to the dream world before I was reborn" she finished aloud "that's right dream goddess you're seeing what happened before you were reborn" a strange deep voice "who are you" yume asked "let that be revealed when we meet in person" the voice said while a beam of black energy hit yume she screamed in pain "butsquint why"

She awoke seeing Shiya awake and sitting next too her "was it a dream" she asked herself quietly "was what a dream yume" Shiya asked. Yume thought about the fire and destruction she remembered how Shiya was attacked by a nightmare monster "nothing". "Good" Shiya said smiling 'well I'll have to worry about it later but now I should think about the future'. Yume ate slowly at breakfast 'why can't I get that vision out off my mind and think about something else'yume thought 'someone's probably after me and Shiya it must be that what else could it be'.Yume took hold of her hair ribbon and put her hair in a tight tie so no hair got in her eyes and on her shoulder.

"How about you girls walk with us for awhile" sango said.Yume smiled and nodded she took hold of miroku's shoulder and Shiya grabbed mirokus sleeve "he sure looks happier than usual" kagome muttered to inuyasha "lecherous monk"sango said to herself.Yume just continued to hold on to his shoulder and smile big cute smile that made miroku giggle.Shiya just held mirokus hand with hers, her hand was small but she hung on to mirokus hand anyway. 'There it is again that discomfort in my chest' yume thought. But before she could look up she heard someone scream her name "YUME LOOK OUT"! Yume felt a strong light hit her and knock her on the ground. "I told you we would meet again yume" a deep voice said. Yume looked up to see HIM! "Naraku, you're behind this" she said in disbelief "yes and I have found a powerful partner to help" he said as he turned. He revealed a man in a kimono that was completely black with his long black hair that hid in his shadow, he also had beady black eyes to match. Yume's eyes widened in fear "Hinusho" was all she said. She fell on her knees trembling with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. Miroku walked towards her and kneeled down next to her, she turned to miroku with her trembling face and flew into his arm sobbing "he's going to kill me again" "as if I would kill you" "this time I'm going to let my son kill you". Suddenly a strong cold wind blew and it revealed a young man, he was yume's age and miroku's size, he had a midnight blue haori and white pants, he had completely black eyes that made Yume shiver and his hair was medium length. He unsheathed his word and lunged toward Yume and Miroku, before Yume could even notice what was happening she heard someone yell "STOP" it was a squeaky voice and it yelled again "DON'T HURT YUME". Something strained Yume's vision she covered her tear glazed eyes. She could barely make out the image of Shiya sitting on her knees in front of the man putting out her hands, her eyes had a soft gentle shine in them "I believe" "I believe your heart is still pure koji-sama" she said gently and as if he was her father. He gently touched Shiya's hands and his eyes turned blue like shiya's, his eyes flickered in red and he pulled away and pushed Shiya to the ground. Everyone stared in horror "Shiya" Yume said pulling from miroku running towards Shiya. "Get away Yume" sango commanded "you'll be killed" kagome finished "get away" shippo said, "no" she responded "I'll NEVER leave Shiya, even it meant sacrificing my own life". "how touching you'll die with out having to be alone" "kill her koji" Hinusho said to the boy who was staring dumbly at Yume. "Koji I'm getting annoyed kill her NOW" Hinusho said. Koji's sword pierced yume's shoulder, she squinted in pain and looked at Shiya and gave her a loving look, "Shiya be safe for me" was all she said and fell on the ground unconscious. "Mama are you okay" Shiya asked yume, no answer "please mama be okay if you die" she stopped "I'LL DISAPEAR" she finished "how wonderful" two people out of the way" Naraku said with a smirk.

Everyone watched with horror as Shiya struggled to purify koji she kept falling on the ground and fading a little. "Koji-sama please turn back into the father that I used to think you were" Shiya said with tears trickling down her face, when she said that he stopped and looked at her. "ALL LIES" he said pushing Shiya back on the ground. Miroku got in front of Shiya and put his staff against the sword koji was about to piece Shiya with. "Mir...Oku...-Sama" Shiya said stuttering from the pain and her fading. "Shiya, runaway" miroku told her. "No I won't leave you Miroku sama. You're like a father to me and I wont leave you almost going to disappear or not" she responded. "Shiya-chan" Kagome said.

Before Shiya knew it she fell unto the ground and she felt a deep pain in her body. "Miroku Shiya's disappearing" Sango said. Inuyasha and the others looked at Shiya she was fading into glitter. 'Mama, father, I wish I could live to see my whole life from beginning to end' Shiya thought. Miroku pushed away the sword and ran to Shiya. "Shiya don't die on me now. Please Shiya don't go" miroku said to her, she opened her eyes and she gave him a sweet face and gently said "miroku-sama if Yume-san has never been alive to see me grow up I was never born so I fade. Goodbye miroku-sama I always thought you were my father but I was wrong" she said putting her hands on the back of his neck and embracing him. He held her close to him until she gently whispered "goodbye miroku-sama" then miroku felt her grip disappear he felt him only embracing himself 'her soft little hands will never touch me again, her gentle sweet eyes will never look at me again I'll never see her again or Yume' he thought struggling to keep back tears. "Miroku are you okay" sango asked, "I'm fine I just" he didn't want to admit that he loves yume to the other woman he loves. "Monk are you going to say that you're going to admit that you're going to cry for Yume and Shiya" Naraku said looking at yume's body; her eyes were still open and they were completely black, her shoulder was covered in blood, although she looked dead she had a agony like expression on her face. "I'm getting tired of sitting around and watching people suffer. All three of you will die now" inuyasha said standing up and unsheathing tesseiga "will that kill me I think not" koji said putting his sword in front of him. Inuyasha noticed the sword had a dragon circling its blade. "Kagome shoot an arrow" inuyasha told her. She nodded and aimed an arrow at Naraku and shot… it hit Hinusho instead it pierced his shoulder right were koji's sword pierced yume. "It hit Hinusho?" inuyasha and sango pointed out in confusion "and were koji hit yume" miroku said looking at yume. "You're next koji" kagome said aiming another arrow. Koji smirked and pointed his sword at kagome and the dragon circling it flied towards kagome, she shot an arrow at it. The dragon slowed down and nothing happened to it, it sped up again and kagome put her bow in front of it. "Kagome!" inuyasha called her name, she hit the dragon and it disappeared, "kagome" inuyasha said as he watched her fight ruthlessly.

"Yume" someone said her name. She awoke and looked at her surroundings; it was a beautiful palace, she was wearing a purple kimono with a white haori and her pants were blue, she looked at her shoulder, no blood. "Where am I" she asked. The voice was kind and a boy's it made yume calm hearing it "you are in the dream world where you were supposed to live and die". "But why am I here I thought I died" yume said standing up. "you came very close to dying, those wounds were so serious Shiya disappeared because you never lived to see her grow up and raise her" yume started crying "she died, because I wasn't strong enough to protect her" she said to herself. A image appeared in front of her "yume don't blame yourself it's my fault for letting darkness come into my heart" the voice said as koji appeared. Yume froze in fear as he appeared and she was about to run when he grabbed her hand, sat on his knees and kissed her hand. She blushed as he did this and she saw something else appear. A battle; dragons flew at the 5 people and yume recognized them and then in front of her Shiya appeared floating unconscious. "Shiya" yume said in disbelief "are you still alive" she asked. Yume reached out for Shiya but Shiya turned into little pieces of dust. "Are you ready to go" koji asked her, she nodded he told her goodbye and she next noticed she was being carried by wings. "Until next time yume" koji said as she disappeared into the air. 'I wonder what inuyasha's deepest wishes and dreams are' yume thought, 'I know I'll see'.

Yume stood and took out an earring "take me to inuyasha's dream soul" she said throwing it in the air, it flickered white then teleported her to inuyasha's dream world. "So this his dream world huh" she said looking around she walked over to a cave and picked a rose that was next to it; the rose showed an image of inuyasha and kagome, he was human and him and kagome were sleeping together. "That's one" she said to herself she picked another; inuyasha was kissing kagome and she was enjoying it, 'inuyasha has more strait forward dreams then I thought' she thought as she picked a black rose. "Now for the dark wish" she said as she looked in the rose; it was inuyasha as a full demon. "Inuyasha would you choose power, without thinking what would happen to kagome" she said in fear. "Inuyasha, kagome loves you more than anyone in the world why would you want to become a full fledged demon".

"I'm getting bored I'm gonna go to miroku-sama's dream soul" she said to herself as she put back her earring in her ear "take me to miroku's dream world" she said putting up her hand. She arrived in miroku's world. "miroku-sama I hope you don't have perverted intentions" she said as she walked near the cave of wishes; the roses were all pink and red 'miroku has no dark intensions' she thought as she picked a pink rose; the image inside a petal was of him and sango in a village raising children. "What the" yume said she picked a red rose and looked inside; him and sango again. Yume couldn't believe what she was seeing "this can't be happening" she said as she searched through the roses she found only two with her and him; one had him and her kissing, and the other was him embracing her with her shirt off. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This can't be happening. I know this isn't happening" she said with tears running down her face. "It's all real yume is that a problem" a voice said, she turned to see Hinusho there. "You, what do you want with me anyway I thought you were happy watching me suffer with the curse of the dragon" she said taking out an earring and sutra she's had forever, wrapped the earring in the sutra kissed it and threw it at him. It exploded but barely missed him, "child's play" he said running up to her and grabbing her by the neck, lifted her up and he chocked her. "Parish weak human" he said as his grip tightened as she was being strangled to death. "Killing me will do nothing" she whispered as he threw her on the ground

"Then what will do something" Hinusho asked. "The dream world is a never ending realm full of life and beauty. It will NEVER die" she said "even if you kill the goddess of it will live under no ruler" she said standing holding were koji hit her, 'I will end the war' she thought as she struggled to stand. "Oh well I love watching you suffer and struggle" he said. She looked at him with hatred "YOU SICKEN ME" she screamed.

Inuyasha looked at miroku he was holding Yume's body, 'why couldn't I protect you' he thought as her blood covered his hands and ran down his arms. Inuyasha kept smelling yume's blood 'that stench wont go away damn it' he thought as he fought with koji 'but her blood's scent is also different and kind as if she's not human but that's impossible she IS human' his thoughts ran through his mind. Inuyasha put his sword in front of the three "kaze no kizu" he said the wind scar did hit them "until next time" Naraku said. And they disappeared, the others looked at yume she was still unconscious


	3. Chapter 3

Yume and Shiya chapter 3

Title: the moonlights true power

Yume remained silent as miroku shook her to wake her up. "is she going to be okay" sango asked "I remember hearing that under the moonlights maidens lay, they soon realize there injuries fade into the darkness" kagome answered. "so we just let moonlight shine on her" inuyasha said. "Yeah" kagome replied.

"I'll take her" miroku said standing up. Kagome and sango both thought the same thing "what are you up to" they asked at the same time, but he was gone.

When miroku found a place were the half-moon was shining brightly. He set Yume down and built a fire a foot away from her. He sat down next to her and couldn't stop looking at her, 'she's so beautiful in the moonlights shines' he thought. Her hair was still down and it was almost navy blue, her eyes where open and looked soulless, her cheeks were light pink and her lips were a faint pink. Miroku reached his hand down, his hand lightly brushed against her cheeks. 'Why are her cheeks warm, even though she's unconscious' he asked himself.

When he was about half-asleep, the fire went out and the warm spring air turned cold, he awoke and looked at yume behind her a demon circled her clawing at her right shoulder. Miroku stood and threw a sutra at the demon, it vanished into ash. Miroku looked at Yume she had a wound on her right shoulder were the demon was clawing at her. Miroku noticed that the sun was rising, he breathed in a sigh of relief. Yume moaned a few minutes later, she opened he eyes, she tried to sit up but she was brought back down by the wound. She looked around miroku was sitting at her left and was holding her hand, she jerked her hand out of his grasp blushing "some things never change" she said to herself reaching in her shirt to grab a hair band. A few seconds later miroku awoke to yume sitting up tying her hair "you're awake, how's you're wound" miroku asked, "what wound" yume asked pulling down her kimono just enough to show her wound. Miroku was to busy staring at her breast to notice the wound was gone. Yume stared at miroku for a few second until she realized were he was staring, she blushed a crimson red shade "YOU PERVERT" she yelled pulling up her sleeve and slapping him in the face. She had a really irritated look on her face she stood up and looked around the moon was barely showing and her eyes were turning back to a regular emerald green color.

"How do you think there doing?" inuyasha asked sango and kagome. Sango had a irritated look on her face with the thought of miroku alone with a woman, "I'm sure they're fine" kagome replied. "Is it me or does miroku have special feelings for yume" inuyasha said to sango. "It's very likely" kagome said.

After Yume calmed down she and miroku went off to find the others. Yume had her head leaning against his shoulder, she had her bangs rubbing against his shoulder. "I'm glad" she said suddenly, Miroku looked at her "I'm glad I have a chance to be with you again" she finished. Miroku gave her a loving look "true but… I have someone else to worry about" miroku said. Yume grew a hurt look on her face as if she had someone strike her in the face. "Who would that be" Yume said with tears filling in her eyes, "sango" he replied. Yume had tears trickling her cheeks now "so I'm not important anymore" she said pulling away. Miroku looked at her, she was crying really bad and her eyes were covered by her bangs. "No Yume don't think like that" miroku said trying to console her, she shook her head and said "no I'm not important to you, you just said it miroku! And to think I've loved you for all these years" she said pulling away from him who was trying to embrace her. "You aren't going to return my feelings and you never will" she said running into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Yume and Shiya

Chapter 4

Broken dreams

Yume ran and ran until she tripped over a rock and she sobbed for a few hours 'why' she thought 'why do I always suffer' she thought while tears raced down her face 'I'd give it all back if I could'.

"What do you think yume's doin" Sango asked kagome "who knows" kagome replied. "Either way miroku better be watching her" shippo said "she'll get hurt if he isn't" sango said. "He wouldn't leave her for a second, it's like his nature pretty much" inuyasha said. "That's for sure" sango said looking ahead, "I see yume" she said. "Inuyasha and the others looked at her she was fine except she wasn't with miroku! "Yume why aren't you miroku-sama" kagome asked calling her. Yume turned and saw them she smiled a little. "Because… because he…he" she stuttered while she talked "because he said he didn't have feeling for me" she said crying again, "WHAT!!??" sango said looking forward from yume's side. "hoishi-sama you're going to get it" Sango irritated said. Kagome walked over to yume to console her, "Kagome" Yume looked at her, "what's the matter with you can't you get over something so little" inuyasha asked annoyed at yume "are you going to let everyone toy with you because you're so damn sensitive over all things!" "But you don't understand! No one does" she interrupted "no more buts baka you're just letting people toy with you and let you suffer! Toughen up you damned woman!!" he yelled at her "inuyasha" yume said his name for no reason but she wanted "do you want to live and break your curse or not" he said. "What curse" yume asked, inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled down her kimono, she blushed and saw a mark on her shoulder shaped like a dragon. "How come I never noticed that?" she wondered as she rolled up her shirt again. "But we need to figure out how to lift it first" kagome said as she looked at sango she was gone. "Hey where is Shiya?" yume asked looking around franticly, "Yume-chan I know you don't want to hear this but… Shiya disappeared and she's gone" kagome said. Yume remained silent for a while until she turned to were she ran off and ran again. "Yume where are you going?!" inuyasha asked, "to find miroku-sama" she answered as she disappeared.

Yume ran until she reached Miroku, "yume are you okay and you understand now?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miroku-sama do you know about Shiya disappearing?" "Hai why" "because now that Shiya is gone I'm alone" she said starting to cry. "Yume please don't cry it's not your fault you were just trying to protect Shiya not to hurt her I miss her two" he said "I can't help but cry she was all I ever had when I lost you" she sobbed until she fell on her knees crying. "Yume I know your pain me and you were like parents to her and she looked up to us and I know that she will re-appear when time will be certain you will live" he comforted her until she stopped crying and she grabbed his shoulder and walked back to the others.

Yume always knew that one day something tragic and terrifying will happen in her life but she never knew something do tragic that it will break her heart and dreams in a million pieces. "I'm going to make sure we stop at a village tonight" miroku reassured yume she nodded and she yawned. "Are you bored or tired" he asked with a giggle at her face while she yawned, "both" she said "fine we'll stop at a village real soon" he told her again. "Want me to carry you" he offered, she nodded and he picked her up "you get some sleep you've had a rough couple of days okay?" but she was already asleep. "Yume you always knew how to make me smile, you always were there for me when I was in danger when I felt like I didn't have a purpose in this world. Yume I dunno why I'm talking to you while you're sleeping but it's easier somehow" Yume snored very softly but she made him giggle by her cute snore.

When they reached the others Yume was still sleeping in miroku's arms. "Everything okay now miroku" shippo asked miroku nodded. "That's good because she was sobbing when she wasn't with you. I had to straiten her out she is WAY TOO soft and sensitive about things like that" inuyasha added. "anyway I think she had a rough day and we should get a place to stay so she can rest everyone nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Yume and Shiya

Chapter 5

Tears of fear

When everyone reached a village the first thing miroku did was find was somewhere for yume and set her in the place.

"She should sleep peacefully now' miroku said sitting down next to his meal "oi miroku, what is yume to you?" shippo asked him. Miroku thought a minute and said "well shippo Yume is very close to me and I don't know what will happen if I lost her" "so you love her" shippo said jumping to conclusions "no just forget it" miroku said trying to change the subject.

Later that night yume awoke in a bed with a blanket over her; she sat up and heard miroku talking quietly to himself. She stood and walked out of the room and she stood in front of the door she grabbed the handles and gently opened the door silently. She entered the room and kneeled down next to miroku's back and reached her finger out to wake him. She hesitated and gently tapped him shoulder blade, "miroku-sama" she whispered, and he turned to her and saw her eyes were filled with worry. "What's wrong yume?" he asked she sat down and asked "miroku-sama when you said you also have sango did that mean you don't have feelings for me?" "Yume is that why you got so upset because you thought I didn't have feelings for you?!" he sighed and sat up and pulled yume in a light embrace "yume I never meant to make you think that I just wanted to let you know and I now realize I should have waited to tell you" his breath was against her back. She relaxed and she dozed a little. He pulled her so close she could feel his heart beat. She was almost half-asleep when he pulled her face towards his, she opened her eyes to see him drawing close to him 'miroku-sama am I dreaming or not, on of your wish roses are blooming is it the one that I saw?' she asked herself. His lips gently pressed against hers. 'Yume I'll never lose you I'll NEVER let Koji kill you I'll protect you even if costs me my life' he promised as he broke the kiss to look at her; she was blushing not an embarrassed blush but a loving blush, she looked at him; her eyes where glazed with love. She flew in his arms and he returned the embrace she thought as she enjoyed his warmth 'miroku-sama I knew you still had feelings for me, arigatou miroku-sama I'll always love you no matter what I promise' she left the room and went to her room and fell asleep still feeling his warmth.

While everyone was eating breakfast yume walked in with a look filled with sorrow. "Yume-chan what's wrong?" shippo asked, "Nothing just when I was told Shiya disappeared my heart is more fragile it will shatter more easily. I'm more worried about the curse that koji had placed on me and I feel as if I could die any moment. So I decided I've only been making things more hard for everyone including myself and so I'll kill Hinusho alone" she finished and she headed for the door "thank you everyone I'll never forget any of you" she was about to leave the village when she heard inuyasha cursing her under his breath. He caught up to her and yelled at her "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" "I was thinking that I would cause no one anymore pain physically and mentally" she answered calmly. "Baka leaving won't do anything but shorten your life" he told her. He grabbed tightly to her elbow and dragged her to the others, "im still going to kill Hinusho myself" she said as he jerked her shoulder "as if you could do it 'alone' you're not strong enough just work with us" he replied. Yume saw a rock an idea popped into her head she sat down and grasped the rock. He tried to pull her again but her grasp was surprisingly stronger than his. He did the quickest thing he could think of, carry her over his shoulder; He grabbed her shoulders and tugged her off the ground, "let me go inuyasha I won't go back I don't want anyone to suffer anymore" she snapped trying to pull out of his arms "shut up you're not going anywhere but with me and the others. Do you absolutely think that you can defeat Hinusho and Naraku o your own?!" he asked with disbelief "inuyasha let me go NOW" she wailed as she struggled out his hold "not gonna happen you know more about the dream world more than anybody we need you" he persuaded her "I need to learn how to break the curse of the dragon" he said "why you wouldn't care what happens to me?" "It's not you" he replied. She put her elbow on his shoulder and rested her head on her hand "do I even have to ask?" she blurted out "kagome has a strange mark on her collar bone and she says she's been feeling light-headed and been feeling less and less stronger" he said "the curse she has been cursed by koji but what I'm wondering is how to lift it" yume said "so stick with us and you'll find out" inuyasha said.

They both remained silent as yume thought hard. "Say inuyasha?" "What?" he replied "what are your feelings for kagome-chan?" she asked him, he didn't reply he just looked into the sky blushing. "You don't have to answer I know the answer anyway" she said. "What do you mean?" he asked stopping. "I know your feelings for kagome-chan" she said. "WHAT!?" he screamed his cheeks turning as red as his haori. "Wha…how…but you?!" he shuddered as he spoke. "I just went into your hearts desire that's all" she said calmly. "How?" he asked, "put me down and I'll show you" she told him. He did what she told him and she took out one of earrings, crushed it and blew the dust into the wind a portal formed in front of her and she led inuyasha into it.

When the reached a cave inuyasha grew mad "what are you talking about there's nothing in her except dirt and roses" "exactly inuyasha; these roses are your wishes, memories, fears, intensions and other things like that" she explained searching through the roses and picked up a red rose. "This is a good example" she said plucking a petal and giving it to inuyasha, he looked into it and saw him and kagome kissing, he blushed and threw it yume quickly caught it and she put it next to the rose "inuyasha be careful with these they're sacred and gentle" she scolded him "feh" was all he said "inuyasha if you don't be gentle with these roses thy WILL wilt and you're heart will turn into nothing like what will happen if you choose to become a full demon" she said scared for his heart "what are you talking about?" he lied she handed him a black rose, her hands where shaking with fear, her eyes where filled with the colors of sorrow and fear and her lip was quivering. He took the rose and saw him as a full demon, "but if that wish is granted your wish to be with kagome will NEVER be able to be granted because you will not recognize her, kikyo or anyone else not even yourself inuyasha. That's why I will not allow that wish to be granted you might kill kagome and I might be forced to kill you by the dream world rules. The rule that your wish violates is that 'when a black rose blooms fully and washes away the others the goddess will have to eliminate that persons heart by killing her/her'" she said "so please don't become a full demon if you want kagome and everyone else you love safe" she begged with tears of fear streaming down her face falling on the rose petals. "So I should stay a hanyou forever and choose love over power?" he wanted to make sure he understood what she was telling him she nodded. She looked at the sky, she didn't know what he was going to do next but she never thought he would bear his claws at her "you're out of your mind yume" he said angrily "if I have to be killed because of one wish that's dark you don't know how strong I am" he said "I think I do inuyasha I'm never scared of anyone" she said calmly "because I've been in they're hearts and I know they're weaknesses and what makes them strong. Like for you your worst fear is seeing kagome die and you shed tears when you thought she did. And you're strongest time is when you transform and when kagome is in futile danger" "shut up I'll never let you live to see anyone again." He threatened "inuyasha I told you I'm not scared of people who help me demo… but I know that you're one of those people who don't show mercy to people they want to kill I learned that from watching you fight." "Are you trying to ask me something?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Hai please just heed my words and don't choose power over love it never works love DOES strengthen you demo you won't know it until you protect that person." She bribed him. "Fine I will spare you but don't get me mad again baka" he told her "now take me out of here." She nodded.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 6 Tears Of Blood

Yume took Inuyasha back as promised, when they got back she took his hand and put a charm shaped like a dragon in it, "what's that for?" inuyasha asked "a weapon that will come in handy in time" she replied. While they were walking back to the others yume noticed a twister a while away.

When they met with the others everybody was silent until they reached where Yume saw the twister and sitting on a boulder was Koga! "What are you doing here" Inuyasha asked "none of your business mutt I just came to… Wait who are you?" Koga asked pointing at Yume, she cleared her throat and said "my name is Yume and you are koga I presume, you are probably going to say Naraku has 2 new partners." "How do you know about them" he asked raising an eyebrow "me and kagome-chan have been cursed by the young man named koji and" she was cut off by koga yelling at inuyasha "INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU LET KAGOME BE CURSED?!" Yume just stared at him while he yelled "the curse can be lifted me and kagome will only die if koji chooses to let us die he has the power over us because of that curse. The curse of the dragon shouldn't be underestimated it will kill someone as weak as me easily but not kagome she has spiritual power beyond what I've seen" she informed him. Shippo looked at yume "Yume-chan you are NOT weak so don't say that" "arigatou shippo-chan too bad Shiya didn't get to know you" yume thanked him and she grabbed koga's wrist and said mad "and you calm down you're more hot headed than inuyasha I'm disappointed in you".

After Koga left everyone stared at Yume as if she had done something heroic "nanyi?" she asked as she flew back some hair that was in eyes. "I've never seen anyone but inuyasha face up to koga like that Yume-chan" sango said "in dreams I deal with stubborn people all the time its easy I just yell at them" "well you're good at it" kagome said. 'Whatever she did I was surprised on how she got koga to go so fast without having to drag him away' miroku thought.

When everyone stopped for lunch Sango was eating behind a tree, it was a warm spring afternoon, a warm breeze tickled kirara's ears causing them to twitch, the sun was bright and butterflies flew in the sky without a care in the world. Yume sat alone also but visible to the others she nibbled on her rice ball until she heard a sucking noise. "inuyasha-sama" she heard a soft voice say she looked on inuyasha's nose was a little flea demon "what now Myoga?" inuyasha asked the flea flew on Yume's shoulder "are you Yume-san?" Myoga asked she nodded "and you are Myoga" she guessed he nodded. "Myoga do you know anything about the curse of the dragon?" kagome asked, he froze "the curse of the dragon?" he asked Yume and kagome nodded. "Let me see your marks" he ordered them. They did as he told them and Myoga examined kagome's mark first "you have nothing to worry about unless the curser chooses to kill you then the curse will draw life from you and power and it will be drawn into the sword" he informed kagome. While he examined yume's mark he touched her skin where the mark was and it tickled but it was sensitive there, "you better hurry and lift that curse it's stronger than any curses power I've ever seen in my life you will only have 3 more months until that curse will drain the soul out of you" he told Yume, her eyes widened and she murmured "Shiya will never come back".

After lunch they set off again yume ran alone until she felt a pain in her arm she stopped the pain was so deep she fell on her knees "wait inuyasha yume fell on her knees I think she's hurt" shippo said. "Yume you're always so weak it's no wonder you have such a weak heart because your body is weak as well" a voice said from a tree, she turned to see koji with his sword out and his blade was glowing crimson along with the dragon carving on it. "Koji you're up to something again?" Inuyasha asked cracking his fingers, "all I came for was to do my job and kill yume and kagome and then I'll leave so be a good hanyou and stay back. If you don't I'll kill kagome right in front of you" koji threatened "I don't think so" inuyasha said putting down kagome and charging at koji. Koji pointed his sword at kagome and she fell on her knees holding her shoulder with the mark, she felt as if she was getting all her soul drained out of her. "Inu…ya…sh…a…Pl…ea…se…Hel…p….m…e" she barely whispered. Inuyasha ran towards her and put her upper body in his arms "kagome hang in there don't die on me please" he begged. Sango and miroku where caught by black thorns along with kirara. "Now yume prepare to die" he said as he pushed her to the ground. "Koji don't do this! This isn't what you want I know because…because your heart is pure so stop" she begged he didn't listen he just cut his sword into her flesh making her bleed all over her body. She couldn't stand or sit on her knees so she waited for him to get closer to her when he did she grabbed his pants and murmured a spell and shouted so loud inuyasha jumped with kagome still in his arms "PURIFY HIS HEART!!!!!!!!!" as she yelled it white light came from her hands and it covered his body he pulled away and the process didn't work 'damn it' she cursed in her mind 'why won't he purify I can still sense his heart in there why wont it purify WHY' her thoughts clashed in her mind as she clenched her fists and teeth. "Yume can't you do anything without hurting yourself can you?" Naraku asked emerging from the shadows.

Yume wouldn't let fear overcome her she used her last ounce of strength in her legs to stand and she used a spell and the thorns that held miroku and sango disappeared, "now you two can take over I'm to wounded to fight but.." she struggled walking near Naraku put her hands firmly on his shoulders and said a spell and shouted loudly "DESTROY HIM!!!!!!" and a red light shot from her hands at the speed of light and covered Naraku, he struggled to get out of her grasp but it was to strong. His body soon destroyed and yume hung on the whole way with determined eyes and firm grasp. It turned out that Naraku was a demon puppet and yume collapsed on the ground with her eyes barely open she stared at the sky. 'I was so close but that damn Naraku can outsmart me I have to find his weakness soon if I wan to defeat him' she thought as kirara carried her to safety "thank you kirara-chan for carrying me I really appreciate it" the cat growled in acceptance and flew far away. Yume felt tired and her blood dripped on her hand that was on her wound.

While she rested on kirara's side while she stared at the sky 'everything went wrong and people are suffering because the dream world it… it was destroyed' she thought 'Shiya you suffered more than anyone and I'm…I'm…I'm sorry so gomenasai Shiya-chan forgive me' "I want you to come back Shiya please, please come back I need you" Shiya's image wouldn't get out of her mind she struggled to get the idea of Shiya gone forever she struggled so hard tears where streaming down her face. "Suffering still?" she and kirara heard it was a girl with black strait long hair that was tied behind her, she wore a white haori with deep pink flowers, her pants were deep blue, her eyes were the same style as yume's except they were blue, a strand of her hair stood strait up off the top of her head, she had a sword yume recognized her, "kiku-chan" "yep I'm glad to see you it's been about 18 years since we last met" "hai it has but I had a powerful tough body not a weak mortal body and my new body has given my sensitive emotions I cry to easily in this body and I can never say anything sad or will fill my heart with sorrow without tears falling down my face I hate it! I even got yelled at because of it" she said. "It's okay Yume-chan I'm fine with this human body I love the emotions I've never felt before and everything else that this world has to offer life and death is a beautiful and precious thing" kiku told her "you may be right".

A few minutes later they heard a rustle in a bush kirara turned her head to see nothing. Yume relaxed but kirara didn't she growled at where the rustling came from and a figure zipped out so fast no one could see it and it quickly grabbed kiku by her neck and he figure was Hinusho he had her held by his elbow, he put the blade of a sword at her neck and he choked her. "Let her go" yume yelled, "what can you do anyway you're wounded and weak? I will let her go if you give the dream world's power to me" "Don't Yume-chan it's not worth it sacrifice me for the dream world". But yume was already holding out her hands and a light sphere was glowing in her hands "DON'T DO IT YUME-CHAN IF YOU DO I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!" Sango said catching up to her "I won't let Kiku die just because of me. Hinusho I guess you win…. But you forgot that the dream world powers only work for me they only obey completely pure hearts like mine" "either way Kiku will die" he said as he pulled the sword closer to her neck.

Yume froze in horror as he came closer to killing kiku "Kiku-chan" yume whispered "KIKU-CHAN NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed as kiku's neck was sliced, sango tried to attack Hinusho but he had a barrier. Tears streamed down yume's face as blood was everywhere. Yume grew terrified and she stared at the dead body of Kiku. "You're next Yume" koji said walking towards her she fell on her knees trembling with tears till on her face. Her eyes where glazed with fear and sorrow which made Hinusho and koji smirk, "please koji don't I won't let this happen again" she said as she saw a figure immerge from her right, it was a miko miroku's age sango recognized her "kikyo". Kikyo was pointing an arrow at koji. "I'll destroy him he can't be purified" kikyo said calmly. "No" yume said "no don't do it…it will only cause more pain" Yume begged then she screamed so loud inuyasha and kagome could hear her "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" while she screamed it kikyo and sango's eyes widened as suddenly kikyo's bow broke in half as if someone broke it in two using their hands, Yume sniffed and saw the bow split and kikyo's face grow red with rage "how did you do that" sango asked as Yume wiped away her tears, she shrugged. Kikyo walked towards Yume and looked at her with hatred and curiosity "what are you?" she asked "what do you mean I'm a human but" she was cut off by kikyo saying "then how come you have such a pure aura?" she asked. "It's because she's the dream goddess and she is known to be the most powerful being known in the universe along with the earth goddess no one can completely destroy them" Hinusho explained "but I will destroy her and prove she isn't invincible" Yume stared at him, her eyes where still green but they where still and wouldn't go off Hinusho, they where glazed with the fire of hatred and she never blinked when she stared like this she called it the 'fire stare'. Kikyo didn't say anything as yume murmured a spell and suddenly she grew big wings and her eyes turned turquoise.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Yume and Shiya

Chapter 7

Wishes of an agonizing angel

As soon as Yume grew wings she flew into the air, "are you running away Yume?!" Koji asked, Yume flew back down and offered her hand to Kikyo and she gently said "you can go back" "why would I want to go back I know there is no way for me to be saved?!" "You can be saved and go to heaven do you want to?" Yume asked gently, Kikyo reached out her hand and slapped Yume's "how vain you don't know anything about life if I can't be saved don't try!" kikyo yelled "but you can be saved and go to paradise. Me and you share things though, me and you have died once and have another life except I was reborn and you were resurrected. I live in different times as a different form or human" Yume smiled sweetly and reached out for kikyo's hand again "do you want to do it all over again?" she asked "do you want to live your old life before you died again?" kikyo started crying and took yume's hand "I do I want to live it all over again. Please let my soul relive everything" kikyo begged, Yume stood on the ground and hugged kikyo the way a best friend would "shhhhh it will be okay you'll live it all over again you can live in the past where you belong. Rest in peace kikyo" Yume calmed her and said a spell and touched kikyo's forehead "arigatou yume-chan" kikyo said "live everything over again happily kikyo-chan" yume said and kikyo disappeared.

Sango looked at Yume; she was standing there she looked like she was praying and she was 'let kikyo's soul rest in peace' she prayed. "Now that she's out of the way we can kill yume without any interruptions" Koji said unsheathing his sword and pointing it an yume, she barely opened her eyes and whispered "break" and the sword started to crack a little and koji put it in it's sheath and the cracking noise stopped. "Damn you Yume when are you going to fight?!" koji yelled she whispered "purify" and he felt himself begin to purify again. He grabbed a charm he had and squeezed it, the purification failed.

When inuyasha, kagome and miroku come Yume's still an angel but she's standing on a pond and no one can go near her, miroku tried to approach her but the barrier rejected him "yume let me in I need to see you" Miroku told her, She opened her eyes and the barrier and her wings disappeared she fell on the pond miroku walked over to her and picked her up and put her next to kirara "protect her kirara-chan" the neko nodded. "Where's kikyo I smelt her and now it's gone without a trace?" inuyasha asked looking around "I sent her to where she belongs" Yume responded softly "WHAT?!" "she wanted to live in the past before she died, I offered to send her to heaven she said she couldn't be saved so I offered her to relive the past and she'll live in the world where she never died and you turned human for her she's happy there inuyasha-chan her sorrow is over she forgot about miroku, sango, Naraku, being deceived and kagome everything that happened after she was resurrected and after Naraku attacked her. Inuyasha-chan she's happy in that world she thanked me before she left she said 'arigatou yume-chan'" yume said. 'Kikyo's happy in the world with no deceiving and Naraku that's what matters to me' inuyasha thought as he saw kiku's head. "Yo Yume who's head is Th" he was interrupted by yume screaming "DON'T ASK ME!!!!" tears where trickling down her cheeks 'kiku-chan sacrificed herself for me I won't let her fate be like poor kikyo-chan's or Shiya-chan never I don't want anyone else to die I…I…I can't bear the fact of someone I love dieing because of me'. Yume stood up and said a spell and screamed "BRING BACK KIKU-CHAN" suddenly kiku's body formed to her normal form "yume-chan I said I would be fine you'll never learn will ya?" kiku teased "ki…ku…-chan my…Spe…ll….wor…rked?" she asked stopping to wipe away tears, kiku nodded. "Kiku-chan I'm so glad you're okay" yume said running up to her best friend "I don't know what I would do if I never saw you or Shiya again" she said as she hugged kiku "Yume-chan?" "I couldn't bear to lose someone who is like a sister to me Kiku-chan I won't ever let that happen again I swear on my life I will protect you and the ones I love I won't let anymore suffer!!" she said squeezing her grip on Kiku.

Yume suddenly felt something cold and sharp against her back she turned her neck to see Hinusho aiming a sword at her shoulder blade "damn you bitch" he cursed her and he was about to stab Yume when miroku jumped in front of yume and pressed the sword against his staff "Yume get away" he told her she nodded took Kiku's hand and ran towards kirara. But when they reached kirara they where gone.

"Hey Yume can I talk to you alone for a second" miroku asked, she nodded and he led her to a pond. "What did ya want to talk about miroku-sama?" yume asked "yume you transformed into an angel correct?" "Hai what about it?" "Well when you transformed Koji looked scared of you why is that?" he asked her, she stood and said why don't I show you instead?" he nodded. Yume concentrated on a fish she saw and whispered "die" the fish suddenly died "what did you do?" miroku asked she pointed at the dead fish "wow that was quick" "yes it was I only use it in an emergency. It was an emergency, Kiku was dead and I was helpless and kikyo needed to go where she belonged, too many things where happening at one time it isn't good for the natural balance" she said sitting back down. Miroku grabbed yume's hand and squeezed it. "Yume I know you worry for the world and everyone you love that's why I promise I'll be there for you" he promised to her she nodded and put her head against his shoulder and she whispered "arigatou" she said.

"Well, well I would love to see what happens next but unfortunately I have a job to do" they heard as yume felt something scratch her cheek and cause her to bleed. She looked at where the sharp object came from and it was a blade star ninja's use and she found koji sitting in the air. "Koji I'm not going with you" she told her as she stood, "do you think I'm goin after you again?! I just came to make sure that houshi over there doesn't go too far with ya, you're mine and no one else's got that yume?" he replied. Yume's anger boiled "I don't belong to anyone I can't even guaranty I could live to see the day I go back to my own world" "yeah whatever I just came to get rid of kagome" he said as he stood and a smirk sneaked across his face "now be a good goddess and stay in here while I take care of kagome for good. Naraku seems to be very eager about your death so he asked me to take you to him and he'll watch you get killed not to worry once you're dead I'll contact your soul and you'll be resurrected just like kikyo did" "but I don't want to be resurrected or be killed I want to stay alive and live the life I was supposed to have in the dream world" yume interrupted. Koji ignored her and trapped her and miroku in thorns, yume struggled getting out which caused her to get cut from the thorns and she reached in her shirt and pulled out a whistle, she blew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 8

Transformation for loved ones

When Koji reached Inuyasha who had Kagome sleeping in his arms he quickly put her down gently and got in a protective position in front of her, "Yume isn't here" Inuyasha said "oh I'm looking for Yume I've just come to take care of Kagome first so I won't have a raging annoyance when I'm done with Yume" Koji replied as he trapped Inuyasha in a thorn sphere that Inuyasha couldn't escape from. "KAGOME WAKE UP RUN!" Inuyasha yelled as he drew closer to the sleeping miko and drew his sword, Kagome awoke at the speed of light and aimed an arrow at Koji with determination and hatred in her eyes "Koji leave this place" she threatened "what can you do?" Koji asked as he sliced Kagome's bow in half Kagome's eyes widened and she screamed the one name she'll always feel safe with "INUYASHA". Inuyasha's eyes widened as he struggled to free from the thorns "Kagome run away find Kiku" 'easy for him to say' thought Kagome as she yelled Kiku's name.

Kiku was sitting near a lake with Sango, Kirara and Shippo. Kiku heard the whistle Yume was blowing she stood and raced to Yume.

"Yume I never thought you would get caught by Koji so soon" Kiku said as she fought with the thorns, "damn these things are sharp" she announced as she sucked on a finger that got caught. "No dur Kiku-chan you just found that out I did when I got caught I've been bleeding ever since. For heavens sake just use your sword for cryin out loud" Yume said "true Kiku-san use your common sense" Miroku told her as he held Yume close trying to avoid her getting cut. Kiku took out her sword and cut them out as they told her, Miroku and Yume where covered in each other's blood and cuts. Yume was trying to use a spell to heal Miroku's scrapes but all failed. Yume stood as did Miroku and they hurried to Inuyasha and Kagome.

When they reached there Inuyasha was still trapped and he was struggling to help Kagome 'please kagome don't die. I can't loose you' Inuyasha thought as he struck the thorns. Kagome was wounded and defenseless. Koji approached her again and put the swords blade against her throat. Yume ran silently up to koji and pushed the blade away from Kagome "you must be eager to die Yume if you keep interfering but I'm not allowed to kill you until Naraku lets me" Koji said as he pushed Yume on the ground "you're powerless anyway you won't hurt me because my heart still has a pure speck in it" he pointed the blade at Kagome again but this time he was interrupted by Inuyasha screaming "BASTARD LEAVE HER ALONE NOW".

Suddenly Yume sensed Inuyasha's heart turning black and she said "oh-no". She was right Inuyasha was transforming into a full demon. His fiery eyes shone through the thorns as he effortlessly destroyed them "Inuyasha no he couldn't have but did he!" Kagome said as Inuyasha approached Koji "hanyou you think you can destroy me by that?" Koji asked. Kagome started crying "INUYASHA" he looked at her and approached her she froze in fear, "stop Inuyasha don't do it I thought you loved Kagome I know you do we saw it remember?" Yume asked as she grabbed  
Inuyasha's wrists and she looked deep into his red eyes "come back" she whispered nothing happened he just pushed her on the ground.

Kagome looked into his eyes and she said "inuyasha" he pulled her close to him and apparently embraced her. Yume smiled 'good Inuyasha's still himself. But how did he recognize Kagome but push me on the ground? I don't care as long as his hearts safe'. "Kagome" Inuyasha breathed as he hugged her tightly "Inuyasha are you okay now?" she asked as she returned the embrace by burring her face in his haori, "yeah" he replied as he pulled her away to see Yume holding Koji's wrist firmly keeping him away from them. "Let me go now Yume" "no I won't let you do anything to hurt them" she fell on her knees trembling and hanging on to him. His eyes turned blue and he kneeled down next to her, she looked at him she knew his kind eyes anywhere and she calmed down. "Koji-kun is the real you?" Miroku asked looking at him, Koji nodded as he hugged Yume and rubbed her back gently "yeah it is Yume's apparently very fond of me and seems to be calm when I'm like this. But I don't know when I will turn back I might never but we will never know" 'Koji I am fond of this side of you. You're kind, understanding, loving and the list could go on and on' Yume thought as she dozed in his arms and soon fell asleep.

"Damn that Koji he's been purified" Naraku said, "not necessarily" Hinusho replied "what do you mean?" Naraku asked "Koji is half-purified his darkness is looming in him and will soon release again and he'll come back. But if Yume completely purifies him he'll have no darkness so that's why we have to kill Yume soon" Hinusho explained. "Koji is in love with Yume correct?" Naraku asked, "I think so why?" Hinusho asked. Naraku smirked and said "you'll see".

While Yume slept leaning her head on Koji's knee Miroku watched her, "she loves you I hope you know that" Koji said as he stroked her head "I do" Miroku replied "and I think she may have grown feelings for you Koji" miroku added "I don't know maybe I do remember she didn't want to leave me when I talked to her for the first time she wanted to stay with me more than anything in the world, that and Shiya to come back". Miroku scooted next to Koji and Yume and tucked her hair behind her ear "she is very beautiful though" he commented. Koji nodded as he moved his hand down to yume's cheek and gently caressed it. 'I'll always love her and protect her with my life' Koji thought, he heard a twig snap he raised his head and saw it was just a lost little dog.

Yume heard children laughing she opened her eyes to see little village kids laughing and saying things like "I heard that girl can destroy the whole village" "I was told her own parents are scared of her" "she's weird and a cry baby if she screamed loud enough and means it enough it will not happen" Yume walked towards the kids she remembered them "oi kids who are you talking bout?" Yume asked the kids looked at her and pushed her on the ground and ran away screaming "she's the dream goddess reborn she's going to kill us". Yume stood and wherever she went people ran when they saw her she went to a pond and saw she was a little 5 year old 'this is when I was a kid' yume went to her mothers hut and sobbed in her mothers hug "mama I'm misunderstood and why do people always hurt me?" Her mother consoled her "shhhhh it's okay don't cry they just think you're going to hurt them you would never do that I know that and your father knew that" Yume nodded and closed her eyes.

Next thing she knew she was holding someone and someone was holding her close and she felt as if she was frozen "hold on Yume we are almost there" she heard a boy say she could only make out black hair and blue eyes but she recognized the voice it was Miroku "I feel really sick I hope we get there soon" Shiya barely said. Yume felt light headed and felt someone was now carrying her by her collar away from Miroku "MIROKU-SAMA" she called but nothing happened, she looked at the person who was carrying her and saw Hinusho "STAY AWAY I BELONG WITH MIROKU-SAMA" Yume yelled as she tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and dropped her when Miroku was out of sight. Yume protected Shiya by covering her with her chest and keeping Shiya close. Yume landed in the snow and felt a headache overcome her.

Luckily Shiya was asleep while everything was happening. Yume stroked her head, closed her eyes and soon woke up.

Yume awoke still on Koji's knee he was asleep his hands tangled in her hair. She leaned up and saw they were alone she shrugged and looked at Koji; his face looked innocent and kind his bangs where long but she could see his eyes, his hair was covering a lot of her view. She swayed his hair away from his eyes and smiled. That didn't last long because he opened his eyes and they where flickering red she froze in horror and her iris disappeared in her pupil as the adrenalin flowed through her body. He pushed her and drew his sword at that's second Shippo came in with Kirara with him the little neko snarled and transformed. She flew at him and she tackled him growling, Yume quickly got up and ran towards where Inuyasha was with Shippo in her arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome where alone together he was eating a ramen while Kagome leaned against his shoulder dozing. Inuyasha saw Yume running behind him he stood and saw Koji chasing after her as his eye's glowed with a crimson red and he had a smirk on his face, Yume's hands trembled as she clenched inuyasha's pants in her fists, Kagome moved behind inuyasha (since her bow was broke in half). Miroku and Sango came to investigate .Koji pointed at Inuyasha he was thrown out of the way. He approached the two girls and thorns trapped everyone else again and he drew his sword and pointed at them. Yume's hands trembled as she attempted to stand up, eventually she did.

She approached him her hands and knees where shaking but she was determined, "Koji" "you have done enough don't please". "Why should I listen to you are just another human who thinks love is more important that power, you're a goddess who will never give up will you?" he replied "no I won't ever give up but all I want to do is help you, you know that because I" she paused 'it's not a good idea to admit my feelings of love to anyone or I'll be in danger along with them' "you what?" "Nothing!" she snapped. Inuyasha grabbed Yume's shoulder "stay back" he told her, Yume blushed; he was holding her very close to his chest she could feel his heart beating against her. "Let me go you idiot!" Yume fortunately slipped out of his grip "honestly I can't believe you Inuyasha I am not going to let just ANYONE hold me like that I mean I have some self-respect unlike you apparently" Kagome got annoyed as well "SIT!" The spell of course worked.

Koji got carried away by thorns. 'No' Yume thought "no don't leave me Koji I don't want you to go STOP!" Yume screamed. The thorns burned and Koji fell right on his butt "Yume why did you do that dare I ask" Inuyasha asked "cause I didn't want him to leave me alone without him I'm a lone dream creature, Kiku went back to going around alone and I can't go that long like that without crying like a baby. If Lillium and Kokoro where here I would be fine" Yume explained with her eyes looking like puppy eyes. "Well it purified me and gave me a hell of a sore butt" Koji announced getting up and walking towards Yume, "so it's not going to end yet?" she asked "no it's not over yet I promise it's not over until Hinusho is gone and I'll probably be feared by dream servants" "no you won't you'll be with me and you'll be praised by them and everything will be okay" Yume interrupted. Koji looked around, Inuyasha and Kagome left and no one else was there; they where alone. He looked in her trembling sad eyes, she smiled sweetly. "It will never be over I promise" She whispered as she drew closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 9

Three goddesses and a challenger

Koji shut his eyes and he just felt the caress of her breath when she fell on her knees her hands against her head, she felt as if poison was flowing through her veins. She managed to look up to see a guy her age holding Koji by the collar Yume was trying to scream and get him to let go but nothing happened 'my voice I can't speak?!' she squinted her eyes and shook her head "STOP!! ALL OF IT STOP!!" Yume yelled as fire surrounded her and she stood up and saw the boy again "Yume I have heard much about you and I never thought you would be as beautiful as he said especially when you're scared you're fear is as sweet as honey to me" he said as he smirked at her. She shook her head and whispered "Miroku-sama will save me and I will be happy again" "weird because when I saw you're life at high speed, I saw that you die alone and the people you care about die as well and…" "NOT TRUE THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" She interrupted crying, he grabbed her wrists that where on her face and twisted her arms she squinted fell on her knees and started to moan in pain, it was right then when she recognized him "Bankotsu I thought Inuyasha killed you again" "he did but I was resurrected again" he responded his voice coming close to laughing. "Hinusho was simple about what he wanted he just wanted me to kill you instead of Koji" Yume froze in horror. "Now come on Hinusho doesn't want me to get you back late" he said picking her up by her collar. "Let me go now I'm not going with you I'll summon Boyo and I will stop at nothing to live" she said squirming and kicking ruthlessly holding a charm around her necklace shaped like a dragon.

Bankotsu was close to was close to taking Yume when her dragon charm glowed and she closed her eyes. "Boyo please come out" she whispered gently.

Bankotsu felt as if a hands where pulling him away from her, "What did you do whench?" "I did nothing Boyo got angered by hurting his master nothing more. He might kill you next time although." She said as a dragon flew around her body putting its head next to hers. "Boyo it's been a while hasn't it?" asked stroking the Boyo's head "defense is what your name means and that's what you are: my defense" she disappeared with Boyo going back to the charm.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree pondering about god knows what. Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha" she called his name loud enough for him to hear "hmm?" he asked looking at her, "can I come up with you?" she asked standing. He nodded jumped down, carried her up and set her down next to him. "Arigatou" she thanked him, leaned back into his chest against her. "Kagome?" he said her name for no reason. "Inuyasha I love you" she gently whispered. He froze for a second 'she confessed love before I did?! I was going to tell HER I love her' he thought. He leaned back and enjoyed her warmth and dozed.

Koji held Yume's head and back to not hurt her neck. He kept staring at her until finally she opened her eyes, she was still scared. "You okay Yume?" he asked her, she was trembling and shaking "Bankotsu" she whispered in a scared tone. "What about Bankotsu again is he back? That bastard" Sango asked walking in. "I don't know but he's after me and Kagome-chan apparently he almost killed me but Boyo saved me" she explained "who's Boyo?" Miroku asked walking in as well.

Inuyasha and Kagome came before Yume began. "It was decided by Lillium for this, each goddess received a dragon guardian. There are only 3 of the dragons, mine named Boyo, Kokoro's named Bara, and Lillium's name is Sakura. The dragons protect their owners with their life. When they are summoned however" "Who the hell is Kokoro and Lillium?" Inuyasha interrupted "

"Inuyasha sit" kagome said. His face dug in the ground. "As I was saying. The only time the goddess should use her dragon is in an emergency. The only goddess with an unusual power that involves psychic hands is me. Remember Sango I split Kikyo's bow in half using my psychic hands?" she asked looking at Sango, she nodded.

"There are three goddesses, Lillium the earth goddess; she has the power of anything grown from nature, Kokoro the death goddess; she has the power of the circle of life, she causes death, birth and so on, and last and probably least me the dream goddess; I have the power of dreams, souls and magical stuff like that" she finished.

Everyone stared at her and then the moon which shined brighter than usual. Yume looked at them strangely "what's wrong with you guys?" she asked "I read in a textbook that three goddesses created the whole universe so you and these 2 other girls created life as we know it?" Kagome asked, Yume nodded.

When everyone left Yume went to talk to Inuyasha. She looked at him he was sitting in a tree (as usual) she called him. He didn't budge she focused on him and said "come down" the branch he was sitting in broke. "Inuyasha I need to tell you something" she got his attention. He sat down "what do you want?" he asked, she began "when you transformed yesterday I noticed you didn't care what happened to me or the others you were just focused on getting kagome safe. Kokoro would do the same I know it" Yume said smiling.

"Oh now would I?" Yume heard a girl say, she turned to see a girl with long black hair she didn't even bother to put up, she had eyes the same style as Yume's except they were grey, she wore a lavender haori, her pants were white and covered her feet, and she had earrings that were hoops. "Kokoro" Yume stood and looked at Kokoro. She grinned. Next another girl came out with blue eye's still same style as Yume's, she had a pale green kimono, tied her hair back with a white ribbon, her hair was a dark brown, her sandals where covered as well with her skirt, and she had a necklace with a lily charm. "I'm just guessing that's Lillium isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. Yume still in shock just nodded. She ran into her 2 friends arms and started to giggle "you still do that baby giggle huh?" Lillium asked, Yume nodded blissfully and let go and smiled very sweetly. "Yep she does" Kokoro answered looking at Inuyasha. "You must be Inuyasha Kikyo's love correct I noticed that she was resurrected and I was trying to make sure she would go back to being a dead corpse not a walking clay pot" Kokoro said Smiling sweetly, "the ogress urassuwai brought her back and I thought she did it for a selfish cause. It was and it only caused pain, sorrow and danger so I often tried to collect the souls she stole and it always failed I needed to get her back to being dead but…" "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO TAKE HER BACK?!" Inuyasha interrupted "because she gets irritated when people imitate her magic and use it for evil that's why Inuyasha" Lillium answered Inuyasha couldn't snap back he just started to pout "HEY DID YOU JUST HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID HANYOU?!" Lillium asked mad, Inuyasha struck her on the head "just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't hurt you, you are a goddess which means you are strong enough to endure at least a whack on the head" Inuyasha said looking at her. She was really mad now her eyes started glowing light blue, lightning started rumbling, winds where blowing, rain was pouring down, and the beautiful spring air turned freezing cold. "Lillium calm down he is just a stubborn jerk don't listen to him stop all of this" Yume called to her "come on Lillium you're more mature than this don't start a storm just cause you got hit on the head" Kokoro yelled. The winds and everything stopped Lillium looked at Inuyasha and said "I'll kill you next time" she walked away. "She's got a bad temper" Inuyasha said "what do expect she's the one who created the universe we live in she did most of the work me and Yume only created humanity maybe we made a mistake of creating demons" Kokoro said irritated walking away. Yume looked at Inuyasha and just stared at the sun coming up.

Later around the time everyone got back together Miroku saw the 2 goddess 'what beauties' thought miroku staring at them "what is it houshi?" Lillium asked glaring at him, "I have a request for you" he answered 'here he goes again' Kagome thought "would you kindly consider bearing my children?" "What about you?" he asked grabbing Kokoro's hands in his, "Get your hands off her you pervert!!" Lillium snapped slapping him hard; her slap felt like fire and hurt really bad. "What are you exactly?" Miroku asked putting a hand where she hit him, "I'm the nature goddess Lillium why?" "So that's why a storm was stirring when I hit you. You where about to challenge me, do you still want to fight?" Inuyasha asked "I have no intensions of fighting you I have better things to do" she said stubbornly "are you saying you think you're stronger than me?" "Maybe" she said smirking.

"I'll take her on" they heard a voice say Lillium looked to see Sesshomaru.

Lillium cracked up laughing "you think you can beat me?! Oh my god you have some nerve impudence more like" she barely said, Sesshomaru nodded. Kokoro had a bad feeling about him, "Lillium look out something's wrong about this guy, he has a strange aura from that sword… WAIT a minute that's the tennseiga!!" she said eye's widening. But Lillium was already starting a twister "how dare you challenge the strongest being in the universe I'll show you just what I can do, Inuyasha observe what I do to your brother and you'll see what I can do" she said looking at Inuyasha through the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru ignored the twister and drew tokijin 'nanyi he didn't get blown away from the twister' she just started to glow light green "have it your way and you'll die from a lightning strike" Lillium smirked and a lightning bolt hit him. His eyes started to glow in red "you don't know my power whench" he said "WHENCH?! You're saying I am not strong you're really dead now Kokoro Yume get over here and help me" Kokoro did as Lillium said but Yume remained still. "Get over there already" Shippo said "no" she whispered "because I know a human who would be really hurt and die if he died she depends on his strength" she said "I'll purify him he'll turn into a human and still have power to protect her" she said walking over to him, "Rin loves you I hope you know that" Yume said sweetly "what do you know you're just a human" he hissed grabbing her wrists "I'll kill you" he threatened, no fear or pain was in her eyes "I'm not scared of anything except nightmares I'm not afraid to die so if you want kill me" she said with her eyes looking glassy "if you insist" he smirked and poison came from his claws. Kokoro looked at him "STOP NOW!!" She screamed as suddenly she saw Boyo come and try to bite him 'Boyo!' Yume thought snapping back to reality. She grabbed the dragon's head and said "Boyo it's okay I'm fine I'm here I'll never leave you or anyone else" she sobbed holding the dragon. "Let her go" Sango snapped throwing hiraikostu. Lillium concentrated on the boomerang and a fire ring surrounded it. It hit Sesshomaru his tennseiga made him disappear. Yume fell on the ground. She felt as if her wrists where on fire and they where covered in a green acid. "damn Sesshomaru got ya good" Inuyasha said as Keade bandaged Yume's wrists "child ye may have to wear a different outfit since this one has been covered in acid, blood, and dirt you should borrow one of my old ones. I have a bunch of different colors and sizes the only one that would fit your skinny slender body would probably be the one with bright colors but that doesn't really matter the outfit may need to be washed so you should" She suggested 'but I hate bright colors I'd prefer faint colors like blue or white and possibly pink' Yume thought looking at her wrists; they still hurt a little.

Later that day Yume washed the kimono; it had a bright pink haori, its pants and hair tie where purple, the inner kimono was purple like the pants but a bit brighter. Yume didn't like the outfit but she reminded herself it was only temporary.


	10. Chapter 10

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 10

Kokoro's mistake of death

Yume took a bath later that night alone. She sank into the spring with her hair floating above the water. She lay back and relaxed her muscles where relaxing, her hair was starting to curl; her skin was feeling a lot better. A few minutes later she looked around and saw something move behind the bushes 'Miroku-sama you lecherous houshi' she thought grabbing a rock. She threw it at the spy, it wasn't Miroku it was Inuyasha?! "INUYASHA" she screamed but sounded more like a squeak "Inuyasha you pervert go away" she yelled grabbing a towel to cover her body. "I wasn't spying on you IDIOT" he snapped looking away "I couldn't smell who was in the spring so I looked and you resemble to Kikyo and Sango put together" he said walking away 'I RESEMBLE?!" she thought really irritated.

When she got out she put on the kimono Keade gave her. She came back and fell asleep leaning against still pure Koji. Kokoro and Lillium fell asleep leaning against each other like sisters. Kokoro awoke to feeling a strange pressure in her stomach she looked and saw a green aura glowing west of where they were. She left to investigate. She came too see Sesshomaru choking a demon with his poison.

Kokoro hid behind a tree and heard the demon squeal. When the demon withered Kokoro jumped as she heard Sesshomaru speak "what do you want witch?" "For your information I'm not a witch I'm a goddess and what do you know I could kill you now if I wanted to. But Tennseiga is protecting you" she explained. He ignored this "why are you here?" "I'm here because I thought you had poison in your claws you don't know the power me, Lillium and Yume have we created humanity and the universe I would show some respect" "you have poison don't you?" he asked "of course I do it's called Death Of Love" she replied. "Which is more powerful?" he asked looking at her scornfully "mine of course" she replied. She stared into his golden eyes with compassion and she thought 'I never looked into a demon's eyes for this long before I can't tell what he's going to do if he attacks I'll have to counter attack fast'. He grabbed her neck and hissed "you're not more powerful than I you can't possibly more powerful than me" "I can help you but…" she said putting her hands on his wrist "I can heal you" she whispered "I can heal your left arm" "go on whench" he said "I posses the powers of death, birth, resurrection, life and wounds. I can heal your arm by using the power of life". She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I'll leave the decision to you" she whispered letting go of his hand.

He released her and saw Jaken "Sesshomaru-sama who's that woman?" "No one of your concern" he replied.

He stared at her for a little bit "what did you come for?" he asked "I came too see what was giving that green light" 'jeez he's the rudest guy I ever met' she thought walking off.

Lillium looked at Inuyasha scornfully AGAIN she obviously didn't think Inuyasha was the 'caring' type to her, "why are you always staring at me?!" Inuyasha asked "why do you care?" she snapped back "tell me you idiot" "I won't" "come on you 2 can't you guys stop fighting?" Kagome snapped. Kokoro didn't fall for Lillium's act "your just trying to get attention Lilli-chan" she murmured "I'm not" Lillium replied irritated "You are actually, you were like this when you went to a village you started an argument with ANYONE" Yume said butting in. Kokoro walked off in the forest she enjoyed the warm breeze and closed her eyes. She felt herself bump someone "gomenasai" she blurted out lowering her head quickly she looked up and saw Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru-sama?!" she asked confused, he grabbed her shoulder "do it" he said "I'm sorry what?" she asked confused "give me my arm stupid" he said, she back away and said "fine but I do need to concentrate so stay quiet" she told him, she closed her eyes and she started glowing in blue. She opened her eyes; they turned deep blue, she grabbed his left sleeve "I call upon the powers of life and death, in the name of all things that breathe and die BRING BACK HIS LEFT ARM" she called; he saw his left arm form back on him. She collapsed unconscious; she was caught by him with his arm 'she actually helped me?!' he wondered looking at her; her eyes where shut and her eyelashes where long, her bangs covered most of her eyes, her expression let him know that she needed rest and to regenerate.

He carried her to the spot where Rin and Jaken were, "Sesshomaru-sama who's that girl in your arms? Wait ARMS?! How'd you get your left arm back did that girl get it back?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru looked away "I owe her for this" Rin looked at the women she's VERY pretty though Jaken take a look" Jaken did "Ah Sesshomaru-sama she's a beautiful one as well, she looks very kind to" Jaken exclaimed "she looks like my mom a little" Rin said. Everyone went to sleep after that.

In the morning Yume was the first to wake "Kokoro-chan?" she asked looking around. Kokoro awoke laying on something soft she saw it was white pelt; she looked to see the owner of it was Sesshomaru, she blushed deeply with her grey eyes shining in the morning light 'Sesshomaru-sama actually carried me here' she thought burring her face in the fur "I know you're awake" he said "how did ya know?" she asked. "I could hear your breathing change" he replied "come on we're leaving" he said "WE?!" she repeated confused and ticked. "I'm leaving there is no we I belong with Lillium and Yume anyway, there is no 'we'" she exclaimed walking away, he grabbed her wrist "you aren't going anywhere" a dragon came out of Kokoro's necklace and flew at him "Bara kill him" she told the dragon it obeyed and flew at Sesshomaru enraged. Sesshomaru grabbed the dragon and poison came from his claws "STOP DON'T HURT HIM, HE'S ONLY PROTECTING ME THAT'S HIS JOB" Kokoro begged tears swelling in her eyes. Sesshomaru released him and Kokoro 'he almost killed Bara?!' she thought running away as fast as her legs could allow her.

She caught up with the others soon; she was VERY tired. "Kokoro-chan ohayo" Sango said looking at her "where were you anyway we where worried" Shippo asked "no where I just felt thirsty and fell asleep next to the river that water flowing is a very calming sound" Kokoro explained. "Okay but you should rest on Kirara-chan" Sango told her. She nodded and got on the neko. She fell asleep.

'she's bound to me she can't stay away' Sesshomaru thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 11

Inuyasha's alone

Kagome looked into the almost new moon 'tomorrow night is the new moon'. Koji and Yume where always together; Yume slept against Koji, she often started to tremble when she saw red near his eyes fearing that he'll lose control again, he often was like a light switch, on and off went his purity.

Kokoro felt it again; the weird voice inside her head repeating and saying only "go to Sesshomaru" she always ignored it and continued walking or eating. Lillium looked at Kokoro "you okay Kokoro-chan?" "I'm fine".

That night Yume continued to stare at Inuyasha "why are you always staring at me when I'm human?" he snapped she ignored it and fell asleep without Koji's soul pure to be with her. Miroku often felt sorry for Yume when she made him feel bad about her being alone and no one loves her and ONLY her. Lillium still argued with Inuyasha a lot she gave him cold stares, "Why do you always stare at me for?" he snapped at her, she smirked and fell asleep. "Yume doesn't mind you human and neither do I" Kokoro said "feh" he spat.

Around the time everyone felt safe, Yume felt the presence of a impure soul creeping around them, she sat up lightning fast and grabbed the creatures neck "what business do you have here?" she asked still waking up. She looked at the creature Inuyasha a full-youkai, she froze in horror. She looked around franticly seeing everyone was nowhere to be found. "Stop inuyasha don't do this I know you aren't doing this on purpose, or are you?" she asked crawling backwards, "what do you mean?" he growled. "Inuyasha please turn back to your old self Kagome loves that you and I think of me and you like brother and sister" she pleaded as she looked at his hands; they were covered in blood, "Inuyasha…" "You were saying something?" he smirked and grabbed her by her shoulders "you still don't get it do you? Your blood is sweet and warmer than Kagome's" he hissed "my blood?" she echoed "wait you killed Kagome-chan?!" "Yup is that a problem?" "You, you, you, you MONSTER" she was crying now 'kagome-chan…' "What do you mean by 'warmer and sweeter'?" she asked "obviously blood tastes different from one another yours is probably warm and sweet because you have such a pure heart" he explained digging his claws deeper "stop it let me go" she squealed struggling 'Koji help me please'.

Inuyasha's claws sank into her skin piercing it, "Inuyasha, this isn't the real you, this is just a violent beast don't let it take over you. Remember what I sad a few months ago? I said "please don't choose power of love ever" onagaii" she whispered smiling gently, "Kokoro! Get over here I need your powers for something" she called Kokoro came in immediately, "Kokoro do me a favor please, bring back kagome's angel" Yume asked lowering her head accepting her fate, Kokoro nodded and raised her hands high in the air "Kami-sama of death bring back Kagome as her tenshii form back from the dead" lightning struck and Inuyasha let go of bleeding Yume. An angel formed on a lake in a long white gown, her wings were curling around her, her long hair was a blue-black color, and her eyes where shut but her eyelashes where really long. "Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes were turning golden again, "Inuyasha?" the angel opened her eyes immediately and "INUYASHA!" the angel flew in his arms sobbing. "Kagome is that you or not?" Inuyasha asked, she just nodded, "but" she said "but I can't stay" "why not?" "Because I've died and I can't change that, fate took me away, I'm sorry Inuyasha" she drew closer to him, he knew what she was doing he kissed her. Yume suddenly felt a lot happier 'love that's what it is' Kokoro thought.

Kagome felt herself being pulled away 'no!' she thought digging herself into his haori "Kagome?" Kokoro asked "it's time" kagome said gravely "it's time I'm supposed to go" "no, no you can't go" Inuyasha said, "Kagome-chan" Yume and Kokoro said at the same time. She vanished, Inuyasha's eyes turned glassy Yume grew worried "it's all your fault" he murmured" "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you speak louder please" Kokoro said politely trying to not make Inuyasha mad, "IT'S ALL YOU'R FAULT" He snapped, the two saw tears rolling down his face. "Inuyasha?" Yume asked "you couldn't save her" he snapped at them again "I'm alone now she's the only one that was there for me and you Kokoro took her away because…" "Inuyasha I did nothing of the sort, it was fate and her soul left her body quickly. Don't you think she was important to us as well?!" Kokoro interrupted angrily "I know your upset but there is absolutely no way she could be resurrected I'm sorry" Kokoro said calming down now. "Can't you do at least something Yume?" he asked her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her "no" she whispered, "but I can" she heard someone say. She looked and saw Koji she was feeling love, worry and hope "what do you want?" Inuyasha asked Koji. "Nothing just to help ya" he smirked "and Yume" he added "I'll do it if kagome-chan comes back first" Yume agreed "why yume-chan?" Kokoro asked "because if Kagome-chan's alive that's all that matters to me" she said sadly going towards Koji "yo prove that promise you have to one thing first" "what would that be?" she asked, her grabbed her jaw line "prove the promise with a kiss" he smirked "do it I have no regrets" she said "fine" he drew his face closer to hers, she didn't regret giving her life for Kagome she wanted everything to go back to peace in which she accepted her fate of dying


	12. Chapter 12

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie Long

Chapter 12

Dance of the angels

Koji's lips were only centimeters away from Yume's when Kokoro felt something pulling her down to the ground "Kagome-chan's?" "She's what?" Inuyasha asked frantically "she's trying to break the fate she had which effects me" she finished falling on her knees and looking at the sky "at this rate she'll be a ghost with no body to return to" she barely said, Inuyasha heard someone murmuring a spell he turned and it was Yume "what are you doing we made a promise?" Koji asked "BRING BACK KAGOME-CHAN" she finally chanted an angel formed on the ground and the wings faded, Kagome was back. "Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her and the first thing he did was embrace her tight, "who…who are you?" she asked looking up. Inuyasha grew confused "what do you mean who am I?" "She can't remember she's a shinigami then" Kokoro said "A shinigami as in a death creature?" Yume asked "yes a shinigami she had her memories of everything about her life before erased" Koji said his eyes glowing with blue. He grabbed Yume who was in shock and hid her in his chest like an embrace "he's coming" "whose coming?" Lillium asked "Bankotsu" Yume answered. She was right Bankotsu ran through "well Yume you're doing nothing important as usual so I'll take the opportunity to kill ya" "stay away from me!" she threatened "or I WILL let Boyo kill You" the dragon began to growl at him in a unfriendly tone, Inuyasha looked at Boyo; his scales were blue, his eyes glowed in a ruby tone, his claws were long and sharper than Sesshomaru's poison claws, his body form was like a normal dragon like the one a knight would slay here's what Boyo's body form looks like fc07./fs17/f/2007/187/d/d/Dragonbysazinator.jpg, and his wings were a blackish dark color. "A dragon?" Koji asked confused "Boyo kill him he's nuisance" she ordered "he has no purity left to save him" she started again.

An uncomfortable wind blew Lillium didn't stop staring scornfully at Bankotsu "you wretch" she cursed, a thundering sound boomed "you will never be allowed on this earth ever again I'll send you to HELL" she cursed as it began to poor down rain and lightning struck "you bitch do you have any idea how powerful I am?" "Do you have any idea how powerful the goddess of the natural universe is?!" her eyes were glowing with rage. "You're nothing but show off" Bankotsu insulted "wanna bet?" Lillium asked with the wind blowing fiercely "pat attention Inuyasha this is how strong I really am" "what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked "I'm going to use all the power I can to kill him. Cut his oxygen supply!" the last remark she was obviously was chanting from a spell. Sango and Miroku ran in "what's going on?" Miroku asked. "Let all natural forces kill him!" she commanded, Kagome started shivering and shaking "it's fine Kagome your safe with me you always will" Inuyasha soothed her she stopped shaking "I don't know who me or you are but for some reason I know we've known each other for a long time" she said gently "Kagome's you name" He said tightening his grip "okay". "Hey Yume's do you know how to get her memory?" Sango asked "alas no but I will not stop until I know how" she answered "hey are you going to help me?" Lillium asked irritated "sorry Lilli-chan" Kokoro said, she murmured a spell and barely whispered "take him back to where he belongs" "as if that will work" Bankotsu said. Kagome's eyes started glowing completely white, Yume saw this and hers did so as well "?" Kokoro didn't even know what was happening "together we are the dragon of the dancing angels" they said at the same time. "The sacred and legendary dance of angels?" Kokoro asked "the dance of angels?" Shippo asked.

"You worry about her don't you?" Kiku heard someone say "who's there?" she asked. "You love her don't you? You want her and her alone" the voice said "who are you talking about?" she lied "Yume" the voice said. A puddle of black water appeared, "go in it and she will be yours" Kiku hesitated 'but Yume loves Koji and Miroku' she thought. Someone pushed her she fell in the water it was cold and Kiku couldn't breathe. Suddenly she could breathe again, black snakes surrounded her she fought them away, then a black dragon bit her, she screamed in pain "become nothing but a marionette" she heard the voice say it was Hinusho "you…" she said reaching her hand towards him. She no longer could control her body 'no I won't fall in his trap' she thought, her eyes glowed red then turned completely white "Kiku, who is your target?" he asked her grabbing her chin and pulling it up so he could look at her in the eye "Yume" Kiku said with her eyes bluer than the sky and ocean. She walked off with snakes following her.

"Stop following me" Yume told Kikyo's soul collectors who kept handing her souls "look kind soul collectors but even though I look, sound, and can do everything she can but I'm not Kikyo" she explained as a soul collector slipped between her arm, the demons dropped a soul in Yume's hands she looked into it; it had red roses all over it "Kagome's soul!" Yume thought aloud, she grabbed her dragon charm and the soul dissolved into the charm.

Yume began to run to Kagome when she saw Kiku "hey Kiku-chan how are you?" she asked sweetly, Kiku silently walked up to her "Kiku-chan?" Yume asked growing scared, Kiku grabbed Yume's wrists and kissed Yume, Yume grew terrified, she pulled way struggling "Stop please!" she begged resisting "no, no" she said "NO!!" she shrieked so loud it could be heard by someone who was deaf. 'Yume!' Miroku thought racing where he heard the shriek "Yume where are you?!" he called "MIROKU HELP PLEASE!" she shrieked begging "resisting huh?" Kiku smirked throwing Yume on the floor, Yume with a tear red face was screaming "MIROKU!!" until she would feel his strong arms hold her tightly 'Miroku will come please come Miroku-sama, I don't want this with a girl I want this with you' she thought sobbing 'what am I doing why am I hurting her?' she thought stopping. "Yume are you alright?!" Miroku grabbed her holding her tight "Miroku-sama?" she whispered "oh Miroku I was so scared I thought I was going to die" she sobbed "you're safe now" he reassured her, she calmed down but was breathing like gasps for air, her shoulders shook up and down occasionally.

Yume looked at the sky and saw a star shine really bright and she saw something fall; it was apparently a girl falling wrapped in a long white cloth, the girl was falling back facing the ground and her hands were freely reaching the sky, the girl's hair was apparently long and down. Boyo flew out of the charm and grabbed the girl by the end of the cloth "why did he do that?" miroku asked Yume shrugged as Boyo flew down and the girl was Shiya! "Shi...y...a?!" Yume asked trembling Yume began crying again grabbing the girl and sobbing 'Shiya you're actually back? But how?' Yume wondered "Shiya" Miroku called the girls name, she opened her eyes and looked at them "mama?" she asked Yume smiled and sobbed "Shiya I'm so glad you're back" she murmured smiling while holding her daughter. "Mama" she heard Shiya say as she felt a tear drop fall on Yume's shoulder 'crying for me?' she wondered closing her eyes.

"Well how sweet a family moment" they heard a girl's voice say Yume looked at the girl; her eyes were red like blood, her hair was black in a ponytail tied by a navy blue ribbon, her nails were long and glassy looking, her kimono top was red, her pants were black, and she had straw sandals. "Who are you?" Miroku asked "Sazuki's the name, destroying Yume's my game" she smirked charging towards them, fire ended Sazuki's trail "what the hell?" Sazuki asked apparently irritated. "STOP!!" Lillium said charging towards Sazuki, Lillium aimed her fist at her stomach but this back fired and Sazuki ended up punching Lillium in the sensitive part; her stomach. Lillium coughed up blood and fell on her knees "I'm hurt but I won't ever give up" she said chuckling while lightning was striking. Lightning was coming closer to Sazuki and then it directly struck her "why isn't it hurting Lillium?" Miroku asked "Lillium is the goddess of natural events and things thus nothing of a natural disaster affects her" Shiya answered "wow you know a lot to bad you have to die with Yume" Sazuki said smirking "arghhh why won't you die?" Lillium asked falling on her knees bleeding "I'm immortal" she answered running towards Yume "stop" Shiya said, Sazuki flew back "Narakanna! It's your job to handle this brat!" Sazuki called. A girl appeared where a blot of lighting struck; her hair was long and down pitcher than the midnight sky, her eyes were glowing with a pale green, her kimono dress went up to her knees after those stockings covered her legs then sandals 'I'm getting a bad feeling bout these girls they were sent by Hinusho I'm sure of it' Miroku thought, he felt Shiya start trembling "it's fine Shiya I'll protect you" Miroku consoled the girl "no it won't be fine; Narakanna is…is a girl who isn't affected by my power, Miroku I'm going to die I don't want to go back to that place, Miroku-sama I'm scared" she began to cry "smart little brat aren't you?" Narakanna asked her voice was like Naraku's "you won't touch my daughter!" Yume snapped with Boyo flying at Narakanna and was growling "stay away from me and Shiya" Yume said.

"You're heart is different it used to be sensitive and pure now it's strong and pure, who helped you with that my filthy brother?" Sazuki asked "Koji is your brother?" Yume asked, Sazuki didn't answer just smirked, a boomerang flew at Sazuki "what the?" she asked, Sango running in with her sword had hatred in her eyes; Kagome ran with Inuyasha chasing her "where is my brother?" Sango asked with hatred, an image of a girl appeared in Inuyasha's mind suddenly her hair was tied with a purple ribbon, her eyes were green, her hair was blue-black, her cheeks were rosy red, and her robe was navy blue, she was sitting next to a hanyou kid that looked like him 'who the hell are they?' Inuyasha wondered he saw resemblance towards Yume and the girl as well with the boy and Inuyasha 'I remember now that's Houki?!' he wondered "Houki?" he asked aloud Yume felt a part of her body respond to the call 'Houki? That's a past life of mine Houki died with the hanyou INUYASHA?!' she wondered 'that's Houki the girl I first loved who know is a beautiful young goddess?' Inuyasha 'but why did I forget her? Why did we part ways if we didn't we would have continued our relationship until her death then move on? How could I let her pure heart die?' his thoughts clashed and raced through his mind "HOUKI!" he called with out thinking "who is Houki?" Miroku asked Yume's eyes were trembling 'is he the one who cared for me while I cared for him?' she thought "Houki is me" Yume answered. Sazuki grabbed a Sango's sword and charged it towards Yume Inuyasha immediately stopped her 'Inuyasha?' Yume wondered. Everything vanished. Yume felt weak, she collapsed inuyasha caught her "Houki is Yume but why is Houki important?" Sango asked.

Yume was lying on Kirara's side "now Inuyasha explain to us who Houki is and why she's so important" Shippo said. "It's a VERY long story but here it goes. After my mother died I was alone and I was wondering alone when I saw a little girl my age unconscious, I took care of her then she woke up, she was very good at catching fish and cooking I ate everything she gave me; it was delicious. We continued that for over a year until…" Inuyasha stopped "until me and her were being attacked because I was a hanyou I got her into that, and she was killed before my very eyes, I tried to keep Houki's body from being anymore hurt and she lost her will to live and died. It devastated me I buried her and prayed for her happiness in the next world" he finished trying to hold back tears "she was dying right in front of you?" Sango asked 'the first kikyo wasn't the first Houki was the first she'll eternally have a place in my heart' he thought holding Kagome close to his chest.

"STOP!" a voice called from behind her Shiya looked behind her; a boy was running and he fell into her chest "e-excuse me" the boy said "no it's fine" Shiya said smiling, the boy looked behind him; the boy was a demon slayer just like Sango "stay down" he said pulling her into his chest "my names Kohaku by the way" the boy said "mines Shiya" she replied 'nice to meet you Kohaku-kun' Shiya thought. He grabbed her hand and ran off. "Run faster" he pleaded Shiya ran as fast as she could then they reached a mansion "we're here come on" he said leading her into a room. Shiya sat down out of breathe "what was that about?" she asked panting for air

"Demons are after me we have to stay hidden"

"But I have a guardian he will…"

She was interrupted by Kohaku saying "is he some magical creature?"

"yes his name is Boyo and he's a dragon" Shiya answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie-chan

Chapter 13

Naraku's true happiness and confessions of love

For the next week Yume listened to the story of Naraku and thought about Onigumo's past. "There's a connection with the reason Onigumo turned into a hanyou and how Hinusho found him" Yume explained while biting into a fish "blek this fish is burned too" she exclaimed "well eat it anyway Yume" Inuyasha told her, Yume sighed. 'Why did Naraku give up being human? I feel sorry for him, I'll find out what purity is in his heart and make it grow I swear on the blood he spilt' she thought. Yume remembered something important "oh Kagome I got something that you need" Yume said untying her necklace

"Oh mighty spirit of souls this is Yume the Dream goddess commanding you." Yume started with wind blowing and her hands trembling "Bring Kagome's soul back into her" she commanded with wind blowing in her face making her sweat, a soul jolted out from the necklace and flew into Kagome's body, her soulless lonely eyes turned into a stormy blue, her skin looked less pale and Kagome's memory jolted back into her mind. Kagome felt every single moment replay in her mind at hyper speed "STOP IT ALL I BEG YOU!" Kagome screamed crying, "Can't you do something?" Inuyasha asked Yume "I can't she's being purified by the soul spirit" she explained. Kagome finally was gently falling on the ground.

Inuyasha was the first to run towards her; she was trembling, her eyes were filled with glassy tears "Inuyasha?" she was crying, she dug her face in his chest crying "Inuyasha I… I could see it; I could see hell reaching for my soul" she sobbed "I never want it again. Promise me you'll always protect me please make sure I don't die ever again please onagai" she begged "I'm here for eternity Kagome I'll never leave you again I swear on the demon blood inside me" he reassured her.

Kokoro ran off again to find someone 'where is he?' she wondered 'I can sense it though the tennseiga is close' she reassured herself and ran towards the light green light the tennseiga let out. Eventually she saw Sesshomaru she hid behind the tree blushing and smiling, closing her eyes. She looked like a teenager who has a crush on someone; she did. "What do you want?" she heard a voice say she recognized it "uh-nya?" she jolted up then bowed "suimasan Sesshomaru-sama" she apologized 'I'm dead now' she thought "for what?" he asked she raised her head "I did nothing wrong?" she asked "arigato Sesshomaru" she said smiling. "What did you come here for anyway?" he asked. "Nya!" she replied "no reason" she said quickly, her hair was blowing with the wind which made it fly in his face. He looked at her expression it was defiantly in love.

"Who is this Shiya girl I've heard about?"

"She's the dream princess and our most precious thing we could have"

"Is she **your** most precious thing?"

Kokoro paused she never thought about that 'a precious thing is, something you want to keep and protect right?' she wondered; she never had anything precious to her.

There was a moment of silence "you" she said "eh?" he asked, she was drawing closer to him "you're precious to me" she said planting her lips in his. His eyes widened '**I'm **precious to **her**' he wondered.

Koji cut Yume again she wasn't crying or shrieking she just flinched and that was it. "When are you going to give up?" he asked "when your heart is pure and nightmares are under silence again" she said. Her face had scratches on it and her dragon scar was glowing black on her skin. "You don't have that much energy do you?" Sazuki asked. Yume murmured a spell and said "purify Koji" it was starting to work when a sword was in Yume's face "not another word" it was Naraku.

"Why did you become a hanyou Onigumo?" she asked "SHUT UP I'M NOT ONIGUMO" Yume didn't fall for it, "you did it for Kikyo didn't you? All you wanted was her heart" Yume felt pity grow in her heart making her want to cry for him, she did. Angel wings burst from Yume's back, she out of the ordinary embraced Naraku pulling him into her chest "its okay you're fine now, Kikyo's waiting on the other side" she consoled "FOOLLISH WENCH!" he cursed putting the sword through Yume's stomach. He saw blood come out of her mouth but she just laid a hand on his hand "you are just a ghost go back to were you died" she pleaded they disappeared to where Onigumo. Kikyo's spirit was still there "go on go with her" she told him letting him go. Naraku was wobbling as he approached Kikyo's spirit he looked back at Yume; she was sitting on her knees, her eyes were closed but her eyelashes were long and beautiful; she was beautiful. "Arigato Yume" Naraku said as he disappeared. Yume flew away into the sky; she twisted and flipped in the sky enjoying the wind in her face. "Hey there" she heard someone say she shrieked and then saw Sango "oh hey Sango-chan you scared me to death" she said turning a 360 degree angle. Yume spent the next hour in the air with Sango racing Kirara "you know you're going to lose right?" sango asked "but still" Yume said "flying fast is… it's so indescribable" she said flying faster and faster. Yume's wings soon disappeared, she was soon falling. Sango caught her by her hand "need a lift?" sango teased "arigatou" Yume said.

Shiya looked at the little bit of food she had that Kohaku gave her, she nibbled on her grilled fish when she heard the door open. She saw that it was Hinusho "you're back already huh? I knew it I knew you would come back Shiya" "Grandpa" Shiya said in fear "But I thought Kohaku-kun led me here to protect me" "guess you were wrong" Hinusho said grabbing her by her front shirt and throwing her into the wall, Sazuki grabbed Shiya by her neck "you may be a child but purity is despised with us" she said throwing her "you should know about that feeling you're father is from the nightmares he despised Yume until her purity shined on him" she looked disgusted just saying Yume's name as if her name was bitter in her mouth, "Papa chose light he didn't refuse it" Shiya said "what would u know anyway? You're precious to Yume so you're hated by us" Hinusho exclaimed smirking "papa" she murmured "begging will do nothing" Sazuki smirked "you brat" she said throwing her "anyway Bankotsu come here" Sazuki called Shiya froze 'no not him anyone but him even Jakotsu but not him' Shiya thought "because your mother got rid of Naraku she's going to suffer for that" Hinusho explained "she'll suffer with the pain that will never go away or heal; watching you die in front of her eyes" 'die?!' Shiya wondered bleeding all around her body. Bankotsu entered and saw the bleeding girl "who's this?" he asked "that is the Yume no hime or Dream princess she's Yume's daughter" Sazuki said "enemy?" he asked Sazuki nodded Bankotsu took out his sword "wait till Yume comes then you can slaughter them both and get rid of that Lillium girl you hate" Hinusho said grabbing Shiya who passed out by the back of the collar. "They're both weak so it won't matter" Hinusho said smirking.

Kokoro awoke from her deep sleep and then remembered what she did to Sesshomaru and started to blush "awake already?" Sesshomaru said "nya" she said glumly laying back down 'still tired anyway' she thought before she fell asleep again. When she woke up again she saw Sesshomaru except he was closer than the personal space she wanted 'passing the line that idiot' Kokoro thought she looked again and to her surprise he was asleep! 'Sesshomaru's asleep and he's so close' the thought that would have entered any girls mind appeared in her's she blushed and had anger boil inside her. But she maintained herself and sighed 'at least he didn't molest my in my waking hours' she thought and she stood silently and looked at him 'he said he owes me and I can't escape him, I now know what he means' she though kneeling down and kissing him on the cheek softly. She then walked away 'we will se each other more often now that's for sure' she thought smiling and stretching "today's a new day and a new chance to do anything I will ever want" she thought aloud being shined on by the afternoon light.

Yume looked into Miroku's comforting blue-purple eyes and with sorrow filling in heart she choked with tears "miroku why did she have to go?" she sobbed on the ground. "Stop crying please, she was taken by Hinusho probably" Miroku reassured her "but still I couldn't protect her" she coughed and sobbed it started to rain. "Come one we'll take her together" he said helping her up, she dried her tears with her sleeve and nodded, "if you're going after Shiya I'm coming to" said Kohaku coming in "it's my fault she's there anyway" he said with shame in his tone.

Yume was following Shiya's aura which was grayish white; the grey was from her fathers nightmares and the white is her mother's purity. Miroku saw the mansion first cause Yume was pretty much blinded by tears. The sun was setting and tonight was the quarter moon Yume was always healed with the moonlight so she never worried about wounds that much. She and Kagome's mark of the dragon were covering their body more and more they looked like tattoos, black hellish tattoos. Yume and kagome could feel the mark spread, Yume's arm was almost fully covered with designs of hell and the dragons. Kagome's mark was almost covering the whole top part of her body which often made her feel like a prostitute in her time.

"Good she's come" Narakanna said, informing Hinusho and Sazuki "hear that Bankotsu your prey is coming?" Sazuki said "yeah yeah whatever when can I kill this brat?" he asked putting the little terrified girl in a choking position with his elbow. Shiya barely able to breath looked at the moon 'Papa, Mama please save me I can't do this alone' she thought starting to cry silently she coughed and choked on her tears which made breathing even more difficult, "having a problem breathing?" Sazuki asked Shiya stared at the door hoping someone will come and save her.

BANG!!

Shiya looked and saw Miroku fighting with Sazuki and Yume also in a choking position with Hinusho in it "Yume watch as I take everything away from you" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath gave her chills down her spine she struggled, soon she gave up and collapsed 'Shiya be safe be bound to this time; if me or Koji die stay here' she thought as a pink light shimmered on Shiya. 'This feeling?' Shiya wondered as her time charm disappeared. "Eh?" Shiya asked but Bankotsu's grip on her throat tightened "why are you killing innocent people?" Shiya barely whispered "you must have done it for some reason" she pleaded "shut up!" he snapped, Shiya stopped struggling "you did it for love? People always do" she said gently. He felt as if her body was stinging the part that their body's touched. He released her she arched her back and she hid her face from view and wings burst out of her back and she raised her head everyone was staring at her. 'She is doing the purification ceremony?' Yume wondered 'she's doing it the way I would, she really is my daughter her purity is just as innocent as mine' she thought smiling. Shiya looked at Bankotsu and stood and buried her face in his chest which she barely reached "Hiyoku is the reason isn't she?" Shiya barely asked, "Hiyoku?" Bankotsu asked he remembered the image of a beautiful girl; 14 years, red robe, pink hakama, her eyes were a beautiful shade of purplish-blue and her hair was down and grey-like black. "The girl I love?" Bankotsu asked, Shiya lightly nodded "you can go with her she died already if you go with her to the land of the dead" Bankotsu looked at Shiya gratefully and embraced the girl tightly "thank you Shiya I'm sorry I ever hurt you" he said "you never did you wanted your girl that's all" she soothed. Bankotsu faded and Shiya was now sitting on her knees and letting her wings spread "damn it" Hinusho cursed choking Yume. Yume felt a light energy flow into her it was Shiya's pure energy. Sazuki could somehow tell what Hinusho was trying to tell with his eyes she grabbed her sword while Hinusho held Yume down Sazuki was about to pierce Yume's mark. They did Yume's mark glowed in red and it burnt her skin she began to cry in pain. Miroku couldn't do anything but watch Yume suffer; Koji ran through the door and sliced the barrier, pushed them away and grabbed bleeding Yume. "Don't die on me Yume" he said looking at her wound; her bare skin showed the mark was burning her delicate, soft skin and her right breast was showing! Koji blushed and covered her intimate parts. Yume opened her eyes and smiled weakly, "I'm fine just you no longer control the cure Sazuki and Hinusho now have power of it" she explained and gently rested her head on his shoulder "it's good to be with you again" she said sweetly, Koji looked at Shiya "Papa!" she ran up to him and then saw her mothers wound "mama!" "Take her in the moonlight she'll be fine then" Miroku said leaving with Kohaku. Shiya followed Kohaku. Now they were alone; Yume and Koji. Yume looked into his mysterious eyes 'mysterious eyes, the make my love even stronger' she thought. Koji drew closer to her when she noticed what was happening "Koji wait" she said, he stopped "what?" he asked "Koji when I tell you this my life will shorten but I don't care Koji I… I love you more than anyone in the world" she said quickly and meaningfully, Koji stood there speechless "Yume I… I love you more than anyone I want to share the rest of my life with you" when she heard this they immediately embraced tightly her wounds were gone and her eyes were glistening with love. He looked at the sky it was starting to darken even worse "father?" Yume asked

"Yume you a lot bigger and more beautiful then last time" a voice boomed

Yume saw her father appear "but you in love with a nightmare? Your enemy?" he asked "Father he is not my enemy he protected me from death over and over again" she pleaded, "Sir I'm sorry if I am a nightmare creature but I love Yume anyway I want to protect her more than anything. I know your concern because my own daughter in the future I wish to make sure she is always safe" Koji explained. "I see Koji my humblest apologies" Yume's father said bowing Koji bowed his head. With that Yume's father kissed Yume's cheek and left.

Yume looked into Koji's eyes she embraced him tightly "Koji please… Please stay with me forever" she begged. He nodded and hugged her back. Yume looked at him and he looked back they felt drawn near to each other. Inuyasha and the other looked at them from behind a bush "oh Inuyasha that was so romantic" Kagome squealed "shh" Inuyasha hushed. Yume and Koji met in a earth shattering kiss 'Koji I always loved you from the beginning I want you and only you to claim me, do this, embrace me, do everything you wish I'm yours' she thought 'Yume you are the only one that ever loved me I treasure you and you alone if I was to die I would never take you with me I'll make sure that you never suffer the pain of death' Koji thought. with me at my house "YAHOO I DID IT AWESOME!!" I shrieked in delight "what's your problem?" my dad asked me "nothing" I said quickly.

back with the story

Yume and Koji parted lips and she fell asleep bathing in his warmth, Koji fell asleep holding his true and only love.

Until next time everyone DA please comment please write a review and everyone sorry if this is so boring since it's mostly about my OC's


	14. Chapter 14

Yume and Shiya

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie-chan

Chapter 14

Darkness and power

Yume awoke the next day looking at him she remembered last night and blushed, 'I spoke the truth I meant every word. Yume felt Koji stir she looked and saw his eyes open they were now blue and like Shiya's "morning" Yume said standing "why are you so cheerful?" he asked, she shrugged and kissed him on the cheek "no reason" she said winking at him.

"Shiya is the spitting image of Koji isn't she?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, he nodded; they were alone. A silence blew. Kagome looked at him and broke the silence " to tell you the truth when I my soul was being trapped I Kept thinking 'Inuyasha WILL come he will'" Inuyasha embraced her tightly "thank you" he said holding her tight she smiled and held him back. "Kagome I love you" she gently whispered in her ear.

Shiya looked at Miroku and said smiling "where do you think mama and papa are?" she asked sweetly "dunno" Miroku said "Why are you so grumpy?" she asked "I'm thinking" he answered "oh" Shiya said she walked over to Kirara and picked her up and put the cat in her lap. Sango stretched. It was a wonderful warm late summer morning. "Like Kirara?" Sango asked sweetly to Shiya, she smiled and nodded.

Lillium looked at Shippo they had a fish cooking "Inuyasha is the biggest idiot ever" she said Shippo nodded "you're right on that one he's a fool who doesn't even think" 'reminds me of you' he added in his mind.

"Damn it everyone's being purified" Sazuki cursed "first Kikyo, then Naraku, now Bankotsu we need more people" Narakanna said emotionless "now Koji too" Hinusho added "Kiku!" he called the girl entered "what?" she asked "can you kill a man?" Sazuki asked "Easily" Kiku said "good your next target is Koji" Narakanna said. Sazuki and Hinusho smirked.

Kokoro was lost for sure now "great" she said sarcastically. She fell, "DAMN IT!!" she cursed frustrated she grunted and walked away 'Where the hell am I?" she wondered "Kokoro the death goddess I presume" she heard a voice say she turned and saw a woman; her kimono had a beautiful pattern, her eyes were completely red, she held a fan, and her hair was back in a plume. "What is your name?" Kokoro asked "I'm looking for the girl Shiya nothing more" she said "I said what is your name?! I'm in a bad mood so stay away from me or anyone that I know!" Kokoro snapped "Kagura" she answered "Kagura is it?" Kokoro asked smirking "Well Kagura it's time to die!" she said taking out a pouch and threw a powder which smelled horrible Kokoro covered her nose with her sleeve, Kagura smirked and undid her fan and made the powder blow towards Kokoro with a strong wind. Kokoro started to cough then choke on the powder which entered her lungs. "Damn you" Kokoro said barely she fell unconscious "how pathetic that's to be expected when you're only in a human body anyway" Kagura said kneeling down to get a better look at Kokoro and grabbed her poison "thanks for the gift" she said flying off with her plume.  
After 20 minutes Sesshomaru smelled the air 'Kokoro and poison combined' he thought as he raced towards the scent. He reached it and saw Kokoro unconscious he began to worry then noticed she was still breathing just slowly, her arms and face had scars of green poison melting some skin. He picked her up bride-style and carried her away. "Sesshomaru-sama her again?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru gave Jaken a dirty look then put Kokoro down and sat and pondered.

A few hours later Kokoro groaned and opened her eyes and again saw Sesshomaru 'jeez how many times is this gonna happen?' she wondered as she stood, she was about to leave when something grabbed her hand, she looked and saw it was Rin "hello" Kokoro said smiling "hi you're a friend of Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked "uh yeah" she said blushing and sitting down next to Rin "Listen girl just cause you're Sesshomaru-sama's age and he saved you doesn't mean he loves you he would never love a weak human like you!" Jaken snapped at her "shut up" Kokoro said pointing a finger at him making him fly into a tree "what was that?" Rin asked "a little magic" Kokoro said "magic?" Sesshomaru asked "NYA!!" she said scared "what's wrong?" Rin asked, Kokoro was embarrassed now "gomen I am very scared when things are behind me" she said quickly. "Oh crap where is it? Oh no it's gone damn Kagura" Kokoro cursed she groaned and ran off "see ya Rin" she said leaving. "Bye Kokoro-chan" Rin said waving.

Yume looked up and sighed 'wonder when this curse is gonna swallow my body' she thought laying down and relaxing and leaning next to asleep Koji he was sitting in his sleep just like Inuyasha and Miroku, she had an uneasy feeling though, Shiya started to twitch "you awake?" she asked "yeah mama what's this uneasy feeling I have in my gut?" Shiya asked in a hushed tone, "Don't know all I do know is that they're after you they think of you as a mongrel" Shiya started to tremble "I won't let them take you away from me understood?" Yume asked smiling sweetly. Koji grabbed Yume and pulled her into an embrace "Koji?" she asked, he snored 'hugging me in his sleep?' she thought she smiled and relaxed. "Aww that's cute" she heard someone say she turned and saw Kagome smiling Yume blushed and was freed "yeah he does that a lot" she said looking at the full moon "wonder when the new moon is coming" she said "my least favorite night" Kagome said "Inuyasha isn't the only one who's vulnerable that night, I also am weak and in danger then. Moonlight heals my wounds and increases my strength but under no moonlight to recharge me I often lose power and can't heal" Yume explained "same for Shiya" Yume added holding little Shiya in her arms. "The nightmares probably plan on attacking us that night that's the uneasy feeling me and her as dream gods we sense disaster and it's so strong this time it hurts me and her guts do you feel it Kagome-chan?" Yume asked "I did sort of though" "Well I want you to have this power that I have" Yume said glowing "eh?" Kagome asked glowing. "There you have my power to heal under moonlight" Yume said smiling. Shiya started to move around on Yume's lap Yume gently sang,

"Kimi WA nee

Itsu mo tsuppatte Ru Kara

Kitto nee

Tsukarechau n do yo Mu--

Negao WO mite ru to sonna ki ga suru

Da Kara

Gunnai Gunnai

Gunnai Gunnai

Utatte ageru

Yume no kimori uta

Yume Ni nee

Moshimo watashi ga detara

Unto nee

Yasashiku shitai Na Mu--

Tabun muri da to wakatte iru kedo

Li no

Gunnai gunnai

Gunnai gunnai

Utatte ageru

Gunnai gunnai

Gunnai gunnai

Utatte ageru…" Her gentle voice was so calming Kagome was almost asleep Yume gently smiled and fell asleep soon herself.

In the morning Sango was somehow laying next to the river and sleeping very gently, Miroku picked her up and carried her until she woke up. Sango looked Miroku then smiled. Lillium gave Inuyasha a rude look then looked at the sky and smiled sweetly, "don't let that smile fool you" Inuyasha remarked "what's that supposed to mean?" Lillium asked irritated "you're so stupid" Inuyasha said under his breathe "I could save your sorry ugly butt any time!" she snapped, "wanna bet?" Inuyasha asked, Lillium smirked and an uneasy wind blew "feh who cares if you can control the weather?" Inuyasha asked drawing tetsusaiga "heh I'll make you eat those words" Lillium said getting in a fighting stance. He drew it and it transformed, Kokoro and Kagome sighed "Lilli-chan when are you going to learn?" Kokoro asked in a sigh "what was that?!" Lillium snapped Kokoro only sighed again and sat down "this is gonna drag on forever" Kagome said sitting next to her. Miroku and Sango did the same. Inuyasha charged towards her, Lillium only smirked and put her hand in front of him, her eyes glowed in a color like river water, fire blazed at him he flinched "what the?" Lillium asked his sword came close to slicing her but she grabbed its blade and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha started to bleed were she punched him it felt like a blazing fire but pure freezing ice "what the hell was that?" he asked growling " a punch in the face I'll do no more" she said walking away, "where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked growling "to find Hinusho and kill him where else? Have you even noticed Naraku's gone?" she asked Inuyasha stopped and Miroku looked at his hand and uncovered it "she's right!" Miroku said "how did you notice?" Kagome asked "Kokoro noticed someone didn't die but there living spirit went to hell" Lillium answered "as if his soul was sent to another dimension" Kokoro said Yume remained silent she gently tugged at Koji's sleeve her and him went to a field.

"What is it Yume?" he asked her rubbing her back gently "the new moon" she said gently "the new moon?" he asked, she nodded "when that night comes I'm in danger I can't heal or gain any power I'm vulnerable that night" she said "promise me you'll protect me on that night" she begged shaking in fear, he nodded and held her in his arms "don't worry I'll protect you" he said stroking her head "I'll protect you because I love you" he whispered, she nodded and whispered "thank you for loving me." His hands were warm against her back she sighed, gently put her face towards his, he kissed her gently.

"Bye everyone I'll be back" Kagome said waving to her companions and jumping down the well "so this well can transport Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-kun to Kagome's era?" Kokoro asked Sango "correct only Inuyasha and Kagome though "I bet I could get in Kagome-chan's era if I tried" Yume said smiling "yeah right" Shippo said, Yume murmured "I could if I tried" she jumped down the well and she blinked and was still in the well "I thought it would work though" she said to herself she noticed a ladder 'when did that get there?' she wondered climbing it and then saw the house of Higarashi 'did it work?' she wondered walking towards the house "hey miss can I help you?" she heard a old man ask she turned and saw a old man "well" "what a colorful kimono you have miss what's your name?" the old man interrupted and asked "it's Yume" she said "what a beautiful name come in and have some tea" "uh sure thank you" Yume said following the old man in.

"Here you are Yume-san" he said handing her the bowl, Yume took a sip and liking drank more. "Hey gramps is dinner ready?" Kagome asked opening the door behind Yume "almost Kagome. Also we have a guest her name is Yume" "weird I have a new friend in the other era named Yume" Kagome said "hi Kagome-chan" Yume said after swallowing her tea. Kagome's eyes widened, Yume giggled and stood "glad you're surprised I am to" she said cheerfully. "Uh wow you're actually in my time" Kagome said smiling, Yume laughed and smiled sweetly "did you know you're named after the dream goddess that met the sad fate of being killed from protecting the ones she loved? She was a beautiful goddess blessed with beauty, brains, power, and innocence. She loved the nightmare creature that was destined to kill her, but he defined his fate and protected her from his darkness and her father" Kagome's grandpa asked "what was that?" Yume asked "I said you're probably named after the dream goddess that met the sad fate of being killed from protecting the ones she loved? She was a beautiful goddess blessed with beauty, brains, power, and innocence. She loved the nightmare creature that was destined to kill her, but he defined his fate and protected her from his darkness and her father. Yume had only one desire and that was her loved ones and family to have happiness. She suffered so much agony that if she would have lived and her love was killed she would die of solitude, so sad for some one so powerful and beautiful she didn't deserve such a sad fate with such beauty and innocence" he explained, Yume started shaking and tears were welling into her eyes "and what age did she die at?" Yume asked wanting to know "she died at the age of 17" he answered Yume whispered "I'm 17 and I'm the dream goddess did you know that?" she asked tears running down her face silently, Kagome's grandpa's eyes widened in surprise. "Yume are you okay?" Kagome asked her best friend, Yume was silently crying she hid her face with her bangs.

Kagome's mom squealed like a fan-girl "wow your hair is so long and beautiful!" "uh" Yume didn't know what to say no one makes a big deal that her hair is a blackish-blue and so long. "You have to let me wash it and brush it" Kagome's mom squealed "okay" Yume said swallowing a piece of salmon, "thank you so much" the mother said. After they finished dinner Yume took out her hair bow and her hair ms.Higarashi's eyes sparkled with excitement at how beautiful Yume's blue-black hair was. Kagome's mom wet the girl's hair and then put green apple scented shampoo in Yume's long hair which used up almost the entire bottle it was so long, and then she put in creamy green apple scented conditioner, Yume loved the feeling the shampoo had in her hair she smiled. After her hair was washed, kagome's mom brushed Yume's hair "your hair is so soft it's like silk" Kagome's mom exclaimed running the brush through the blue hair. Yume blushed her skin was like a porcelain dolls soft and pale, but beautiful, her lips were a faint pink and soft desired by any man, her hands were delicate and soft unbitten nails from her fingernails, her proportion was perfect a slim tiny waist, thin long beautiful legs, she truly was so beautiful anyone would have deep desires and want her.

Inuyasha looked at the beautiful woman he longed for; Kagome. She looked at him and sat next to him "Yume really is Houki?" Kagome asked "she is. Houki was only a best friend how could I love her?" he asked himself "you're the only one I could ever love Kagome" Inuyasha said to her sweetly stroking the back of her head "Inuyasha, arigato I love you too" she said smiling, her kissed her gently. Kagome blushed and lay down in her bed next to sitting inuyasha he grabbed her head and put it on his lap and stroked her head and soon fell asleep himself.

"Here Yume you can borrow these clothes" Kagome's mom smiled and handed Yume a turtle neck shirt that was faint pink, her skirt was black with white at the end Yume was glad she finally got some clothed that were almost or were white.

Yume slept on an air mattress, and she LOVED IT she never slept so good except when Miroku held her and fell asleep with her in his arms.

TBC sorry this took so long but I was working really hard please comment on DA and review on

Thanks

See yallz love,

Annie-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie-chan

Chapter 15

Only in the next life can we be together

Yume awoke the next morning yawning and stretching happily, she went downstairs to see cooking breakfast Yume smiled sweetly and bowed "ohayo Higarashi-san" "good morning to you too Yume! Could you help me with breakfast?" "Sure I'd love too" Yume answered. Yume did very well, "what are you doing so early in the morning anyway Yume?" Kagome's mom asked "I always wake up early it's just a habit that's all" Yume answered "oh" Kagome's mom responded, she looked at the girls hair which was twice as shiny and beautiful "the shampoo and conditioner worked very well today" Kagome's mom exclaimed, Yume blushed and then it struck her 'the curse isn't in effect here' she thought smiling. Souta came downstairs; Yume smiled and said cheerfully "good morning" Souta nodded lazily, Yume smiled sweetly. Kagome came down soon as well Yume smiled her blue-black hair was tied in a ponytail like style.

After breakfast Kagome left for school and she noticed only Yuka was there "Hey Yuka-chan where's everyone else?" Kagome asked "oh everyone else has the cold" Yuka answered (the all have one cause I don't know the other friends of Kagome's names X3 sorry).

After school Yuka and Kagome had a snack at Wacdonalds Kagome bought the meal and Yuka bought dessert. "I have 3 new interesting friends to tell you about" Kagome said "that so?" Yuka asked "yup first one is a girl who's like 17 she's so beautiful and stunning she would blow you away" "is she a snob like most beautiful girls are?" Yuka interrupted "no she's actually the sweetest girl I ever met, she won't get mad at anything you do. Her looks are amazing her hair is too her butt and it's like the color of the midnight sky" Kagome stopped to drink her soda "sounds like she's perfect" Yuka said bluntly "not really she cries easily it's because she goes through a lot of tough things her mother almost paid some stranger to marry Yume" "so her names Yume?" Yuka asked Kagome nodded and continued "anyway she also has strange eyes they're an emerald green color with lines in them" "interesting she sounds like she looks like the dream goddess that was killed by her own lover" Yuka said 'shoot I said too much' Kagome thought. "The second one is a pretty one too but not as beautiful as the first one. This one has extremely long black hair past her butt down to her knees, this one is so fun to be around she acts like a 12 year old, she has grey eyes too" "how strange" Yuka said bluntly "the last one is the youngest and shortest, she has a very bad temper and yells anyone who offends her at all" "sounds like the last one is a bit bitchy" Yuka said "yeah they're all completely different but they are such close friends they're like sisters" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stared at Yume who was playing with Kagome's radio and found a station which was playing the song Agony by Kotoko Yume was set in a trance Inuyasha shook her after the song "hey Yume!" she woke up and only waved and hid her face with her long bangs, "what the hells wrong Yume?" he asked her. She just remained silent just looked at him and tried to put on a mask and smile but he didn't fall for it "damn it Yume quit pretending" he said slapping her in the face, she fell on the floor trembling, "I'm fed up of you acting like everything is fine when it's not! Do you want to be killed that badly?" he asked her irritated. She could only stare and shake in fear. Yume hid her face with her bangs and said gently "don't watch me cry" tears fell down her face Inuyasha looked at her disgusted he grabbed her by her collar "quit your damn crying!" she looked at him in the eye and said "and after all I did for you to keep you with Kagome you still despise me this much you would hurt me or Houki?" She asked "shut up!" he said throwing her on the floor she hit her head and started to sob "please stop Inuyasha" she begged she started to bleed where she hit her head. He stopped Yume only hid in a corner curled in a protective ball. Inuyasha's eyes filled with regret he went near Yume, she grew frightened and started shaking "don't hurt me please" her high pitched sweet voice started to sound shaky, tears swelled in her eyes, it was hard to breathe. Inuyasha gently rubbed where she hit her head, Yume's eyes filled with sweet affection she gently smiled "that's a real smile not a mask" he said gently walking away.

Kagome came home Yume hugged her and said "welcome back Kagome-chan" Kagome smiled and hugged her "hi Yume-chan" Yume smiled and rubbed the back of her head where she hit 'damn it still hurts' Yume thought. She tried the mask again and tried smiling, it didn't work on Kagome "what happened Yume?" she only frowned again and murmured "Inuyasha" "what he do?" "Look for yourself" she said pulling her mass of hair out of the way and saw a horrible bruise on the back of Yume's head "he whack you?" "No" "what happened then?" "He… he" she was cut off by tears from the thought of him slapping her and throwing her to the ground "I'll ask him myself" Kagome said going upstairs.

Kagome reached her room and saw Inuyasha "what did you do to Yume?" she asked "toughen her up a bit I think" he replied "you hurt her?" "She hit her head nothing more" "Inuyasha! You didn't have to hurt her!" Kagome said in anger, Yume sat on the other side of the door listening to everything. "Well sorry for thinking of what's best for her!" he snapped, Yume's eyes widened 'he was only doing what's best for **me**? She wondered. "Hitting her in the face was what's worse for her! You know that she has gone threw so much tragedy and pain! She doesn't need anymore of that crap!" Kagome yelled Yume felt like they were tearing her apart by caring about what's best for her those words shot at her heart she felt touched and sadness they were fighting because of her but what hurt her the most was she missed Koji and her family 'Koji I'm coming back soon I promise don't die please' she thought listening to the 2 fight.

"I miss mama!" Shiya whined with Koji behind her holding her. Koji nodded "she'll be back soon" Koji replied, he sensed something, Shiya did to. A ninja star was thrown near them, "get down Shiya!" he told the girl who he hid the ninja star missed "Who goes?!" he yelled. Kiku was sitting in a tree branch "yo Koji!" Kiku had a bored expression on her face, "you dare act like there's no reason to care about anything you wench you swore you would protect Yume and you gave in to the darkness you love Yume I understand that but you shouldn't have gave in to the darkness! Yume trusted you! She thought she could have someone like a sister but you betrayed her!!" He screamed with rage in his eyes "Why so mad about that? Darkness is the best thing that happened to me in my life" "you mean getting your head cut off is the best?" "Koji-kun I could argue with you all you want but I have a job to get done and I'd hate to anger Hinusho-sama" Kiku said smirking "you stay away from my daughter!" Koji screamed "I'm not after your precious daughter" he froze. Shiya looked at Kiku "Kiku-sama" Shiya said frozen with fear, she ran from the hiding and got in front of Koji protectively "do **NOT **hurt Papa!" she said her face was filled with anger, sadness, determination and tears. "Move Shiya!" Koji commanded her she ignored him and a strong aura was around her, "move twerp I'll deal with you later" Kiku said "NO I WON'T LET PAPA DIE!!" she said angel wings spread from her back and she looked at the sky and said "I know you're watching me Hinusho! I don't care if you are watching me!" 'Shiya' Koji thought to himself.

Sazuki looked around "damn it Kiku won't kill Koji I'll do it myself" Narakanna waited for Sazuki to drop her guard, she did Narakanna grabbed the sword and was about to slice Sazuki but she was to late, Sazuki grabbed the blade and said "you better watch it Narakanna" Narakanna scowled and screamed "I'll **NEVER** let you control me forever Naraku is still alive!!" Sazuki looked confused "what do you mean?" "If Naraku was really dead I would be free will but I don't I can still feel him control me. Let me explain, I am Naraku's purest evil side. I am the evil inside Naraku so I am Naraku, we are one person split apart so he has control over me and if he dies he loses that and I don't feel me free will just yet he's just fake dead to get Yume and everyone else to drop there guard and then he'll strike back he'll have more power than ever" Narakanna explained smirking. Sazuki looked worried, Hinusho looked surprised.


	16. Chapter 16

Yume and Shiya

By: Annie M Long

Chapter 16

The sweetness blood

Yume looked down the well she had her clean miko outfit back and she gulped and jumped down. She reached her home again she smiled. She ran towards Koji's aura, she reached it and saw it wasn't his it was Hinusho and Sazuki's, Yume froze and asked "what do you want?" "we need you to stay put while Kiku deals with Koji have you noticed he hasn't awakened at all in a month and the new moon is in a while we need that half breed out of the way" Sazuki said "leave Inuyasha out of this! If I never met up with them Kagome-chan wouldn't be suffering Miroku-sama either!" Yume snapped "we're talking about Koji stupid and from a certain helpful girl she informed me that Naraku didn't fall for your illusion" Yume looked confusions "your not helping people Yume! You're just tricking people! Soon all of the illusions you set are going to shatter and you'll be at fault" Hinusho said, Yume glared at them and tried to run from them but Sazuki grabbed Yume's collar "you're not leaving" Sazuki smiled a crooked smile and her fangs gleamed in the sunlight. Yume started to scream, and something pulled Sazuki back she looked confused, Yume started to have an asthma attack from the scream. They disappeared into the shadows.

Yume couldn't believe it "please" she begged "please let Koji be alive" she begged. She saw Koji and Shiya with Kiku. Yume started to sob and scream "PLEASE DON'T LET KOJI DIE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO I EVER FELT LOVED ME!!" she screamed and sobbed as the ground shook, trees fell, and Kiku felt paralyzed. Yume stood and walked to Koji and said to him "did you miss me Koji?" he embraced the goddess and he gently said "yeah I missed you a lot" Yume blushed and smiled. Koji gently kissed Yume, she immediately felt safe again. Shiya woke up from passing out and saw Yume and then started to smile "mama you're back" Yume then hugged the little girl "nice to see you again too Shiya" Yume gently said, Kiku was gone in the shadows somewhere.

Yume heard thunder she froze and started to shake "father?" she asked she saw her father appear. "I was wrong to let you be with _him_" he said Koji then looked worried. "Come on Yume if you never met him you wouldn't have been cursed or you wouldn't suffering as much as you are now" her father pleaded. "No father" she said meekly "I'd rather die than not to be able to be with him" she said bravely, "then I'll drag you away" he replied his turquoise eyes glowing in green. Yume's eyes glowed turquoise, "I know all your weaknesses" he reminded her "then kill me! I'll happily die!" she screamed, Koji grabbed Yume's sleeve desperately "don't" he ordered, she ignored him as Boyo came around Yume snarling and her father could see her psychic arms ready to strike. "Those are child's play" he smirked, Shiya looked scared she gently whispered "Grandpapa why?" Yume's Father looked at Shiya and said "is this the mongrel?" Shiya looked shock at his insult "But Grandpapa I'm not a mongrel" Shiya protested. Yume's Father chuckled "you are a mongrel and you know it," Koji grew enraged "do **not **call my daughter a mongrel!" Koji screamed. Yume bent her knees to look at the girl and looked at her father with rage "NEVER CALL YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER A MONGREL!!" Yume screamed with tears blinding her, "why are you trying to take me from the ones I love?" she asked the man. He looked shocked. Koji then thought of being separated from Yume and trembled at the thought, the 2 gods clashed and clashed with psychic arms dragons and magical beams if light constantly. Yume fell on her knees from over use of magic and she curled in a ball and suddenly she was covered in her own blood in the front "I hope you like killing your own daughter!!" she screamed as the blood continued to rush from her chest, with rage and tears in her eyes she looked at her father with rage as she sobbed and coughed, all of them felt paralyzed except Yume who was coughing and covering her wound.

Lillium suddenly felt uneasy "huh? I felt something" she said rising from her sitting position. "What is it?" Sango asked, Kokoro closed her eyes and focused, "it's Yume she's in trouble I can sense her blood" Sango was already in her demon slayer armor "lets go then" Sango said getting on Kirara. Lillium nodded, Miroku climbed behind Sango while Lillium and Kokoro ran as fast as their legs would allow.

All of them were suddenly blocked off as if they ran into a wall and it reflected them Sango stood from where she fell and reached her hand for where the barrier was, it shocked her "oww. There's a barrier it's pretty strong looks like the creator doesn't want anybody to disturb them" she pointed out. Miroku tried the spell 3 times, "it's to strong for me" Miroku said. Kokoro placed her hand on the barrier and her eyes turned red. She started releasing a demonic evil red aura. The barrier disintegrated, "unbelievable did she destroy the barrier?" Miroku asked. Kokoro straitened herself then looked at them "nya?" she asked childishly. Miroku ran and saw Yume's blood all over the ground around her. Koji was knocked out from the entire trauma, Shiya too except she had blood on her arm. Everyone looked horrified. "Who did all this?" Sango asked "are they dead?" Lillium asked actually looking worried. Miroku checked everyone's pulse "they're all alright except Yume, thankfully its sunset so the moon should heal her and Shiya Koji will wake up from Yume's voice so no need to worry" Miroku informed them. Lillium sighed in relief.

The moon rose, Yume healing was an absolutely amazingly beautiful sight. She was raised from the ground and glowed in a white color and the blood from her wound evaporated from her wound and her skin sparkled like gems as the wound healed and she was gently hovered to the ground.

Kagome shut her book and looked at Inuyasha, he has fallen asleep. She smiled at how cute he looked; she crawled up to him and gently settled next to his chest. She sighed and drifted gently.

Inuyasha looked around "Kagome?!" he yelled it was pitch black. He saw Yume she looked calm "Yume where's Kagome?" he asked "Kagome-chan is dead Inuyasha, she's been dead" Inuyasha grew confused. "No she's alive remember you brought her back?" he asked her "I did but remember the curse killed her it was terrible" Yume said with tears in her eyes, she wiped them away. Inuyasha squinted his eyes shut and then when he opened them again a dragon was carrying him. "What the?" he asked confused then suddenly he awoke and saw Kagome. He caressed her pink cheek and sighed in relief. He grabbed the dragon charm Yume gave him it was metal but small 'I wonder when it will come in handy' he wondered. He put it back in his sleeve and held the sleeping miko in his arms warmly. She smiled in her attempt to fool him.

Yume awoke and saw Koji and Shiya sleeping she stood and went in the forest for a moonlit walk. She heard a rustle she turned and saw a man in the pale moonlight. "Hello young maiden" the man said politely "hello" Yume replied looking at the moon, "are you lost?" she asked looking at him with curiosity "no" he replied. She smiled and he asked her with a crooked smile "what about you? Are you lost?" "Oh uh no just went for a walk to calm me down" she explained looking away from him. He approached her more. She then noticed how tall and pale he was, "my you're a beautiful one aren't you?" he asked, she blushed and took a few steps backwards but tripped over a root, he walked towards her "now why are you running away?" he asked her grabbing her shoulders. She was about to scream when he quickly ran his finger past her lips suddenly she couldn't speak, "that should keep you quiet" he smirked.

He then said "you're **very **beautiful" he smirked running his fingers through her blue hair "your hair is so smooth, and wonderful such an amazing color and it's like silk" she couldn't fight back then he tied her up by wrists and legs. He then caressed his index finger down her forehead to her temples and looked deep into her eyes "your eyes are so mysterious, they're just like looking at the stars they shine and different the green is so amazingly beautiful" he exclaimed, she squinted her eyes shut and turned her head away with tears sliding down her cheeks. He then slide his cold fingers down her temple to reach near her lips "such pale skin like yours you must be very fragile because it's so soft and warm, your lips are so smooth and a beautiful faint pink" he smirked again, he moved on to her neck "such a beautiful body" he remarked and moved his face towards her neck. She was clueless she tried to resist and somehow get away but he was to strong he grabbed her other side of face from the place where his face was and he whispered "don't move" then she heard a growl from him almost a hiss like a cat, she squinted. Caught by surprise he sank his mouth into her neck. She tried to scream again only a faint voice came out. She could feel him drink the blood out of her, she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her voice was barely heard, he raised his head from her neck his mouth covered with her blood 'vampire?' she wondered. "Moving on with your body" he said licking the blood from his lips, he reached for the collar of her kimono. 'No, oh God no please no' she begged, he slid the haori down to reveal a little of her breasts, "my you're aren't to tiny are too big are they?" he asked, Yume then tried to scream once more it was louder then before, she tried one last time for now as loud as her lungs would allow, it was a high pitched scream that was so loud the vampire even jumped. Yume then screamed "**KOJI!!** He then just continued like nothing happened, he slid past her breasts and his cold hands caressed her stomach "such a thin girl you are" he smirked. She then squinted and screamed extremely loud.

Koji came running and saw the vampire on top of Yume in rage he pushed the vampire off and dawn then came and the vampire vanished, Yume started to sob "thank you Koji I was so scared" he held her close "what did he do to you? I need to know" he asked. She swallowed hard and said "he did this and a lot more things that tortured me" she said pulling the collar of her haori out of the way, she revealed the bite scar, blood was still dripping from her neck. He froze and looked at it "how did he?" he asked "he bit me with fangs like a vampire" she explained in a soft whisper.

He then embraced the girl tight "I'm sorry" he said sounding shaky "I broke my promise; I swore I'd protect you with my life" he said in tearless sobs, she placed her hand on the back of his head "its okay you did all you could" she consoled. "No it's not you could have died" he said she could feel the tears in his voice. She then looked into his tear filled eyes. She wiped away the tears with her index finger "don't cry I'm the one who's supposed to cry" she teased him. He then said "if I was there he wouldn't have bit you" "if you weren't there I would have been raped and tortured to death" she reminded him.

He looked to the side and said "maybe I shouldn't have met you at all then, if it's causing you this much pain, you have to stay away I'm a magnet for pain" he told her. She froze in horror and started to panic "no! No, no, no" she repeated until tears filled her eyes "no I can't leave you I'll die! I believe I'd actually die" she pleaded "But if you stay near me you'll die" he reminded her "do you think that matters to me?" she asked him "it doesn't" she answered him. He then kissed her; deeply passionately. She blushed and returned it.

After a while they both felt the passion flow around them. Koji reached for Yume's haori, his warm hands brushed against her neck.

She felt a spark flow through her body soon she felt weak, her blood rushed, she felt something like fire rush through her veins. She pulled away screaming from the pain, she then was screaming "make it stop!!" he didn't know what he could do to make it stop. He noticed she passed out; he shook her awake he noticed her eyes had a tint of ice blue in them and they were like glass, she hid her face in his warm neck 'God what is happening to me?' she wondered as he held her tight. She then opened her mouth and she was about to bite Koji when something held her back she restrained herself. 'What have I become?' she asked herself ashamed.

"Koji" she started "tell me would you still love me if I was a monster?" she asked him, "you're not a monster though" he said. "I know but still there's something I can feel something dark inside of my soul that is going to awaken soon" she said with worry in her eyes, "then whatever that dark energy is I'll try my best to keep it dormant and I'll also make sure it does not take over you're soul" he promised.

She looked to the right and saw Sango and Miroku appear. "Good you two are safe" Sango said "we found Shiya still unconscious when we went to check on you guys and we found you two" Miroku explained, "What is that dark aura I sense around Yume?" Miroku asked looking at Yume, she revealed the bite mark and they all froze. Yume lowered her eyes and looked at the ground "he was too strong to fight off" she admitted weakly. Sango smiled "it's okay, it must have been a bat demon" "or a blood demon" Miroku said looking at the wound. "I've heard of them they are the creatures of the night" he started Yume looked interested "they only appear in the night and disappear at dawn. At night they find young maidens or their sexual liking and they drink their blood to claim the maiden as their own" Yume looked shocked 'no I'm not his not someone like him' she assured herself. "After the maiden's blood has been drunk they will often rape the girl to claim them fully. There is a possibility for them to be girls and to go after men but it is rare" Miroku finished Yume was shocked "Yume are you okay?" Sango asked "oh yeah I'm fine" she lied. Her eyes flashed red and she put her hand over her face "run away all of you" she ordered "I won't leave you behind" Koji said approaching her "I said to leave you might end up dead if you don't" she yelled her eyes flashed red again. Fangs silently slid from her gums. She opened her eyes no one left "I said run I might kill you all!" she said desperately "please! Leave" she begged. Koji put his arm around her shoulder "whatever you are, leave Yume's body now" he ordered. Yume squinted her eyes shut and screamed "**Boyo kill me!! Boyo Kill me and the demon inside my soul! Hurry up and kill me!" **Koji froze "no Yume don't!" he begged "Yume-chan don't" Sango begged. Boyo flew out and looked at Yume and snarled and somehow they all heard a deep manly voice say "Is this you're final decision Yume?" she nodded "Yes Boyo kill me and the demon inside me" she said bravely. The all heard a wicked boy laugh "ha young maiden you think suicide will destroy you? You're a blood demon now with part of my soul in you in the day. I'm coming for you every single long night to prove me claim over you" the man said, Koji looked absolutely enraged with scorn "you **dare **do that to Yume and I swear I'll rip you to tiny shreds and burn the remains!!" Yume begged sobbing "Boyo Please kill me and burn the remains" Koji pleaded "Boyo you're supposed to be protecting Yume remember?" Boyo then snarled "you're right Koji" Yume looked horrified "I can't hold him for very much longer run Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, and especially you Koji you have to stay alive for me" she said caressing his face and she fell on her knees "foolish girl you can not escape my power" he mocked "I might not be able to but Koji can" she said sweating and struggling "you can't outrun me Yume" Koji reminded her gently wrapping his strong arms around her. She struggled out of his grasp "no! Let me go I can't bear to hurt you" she sobbed and then buried her face into his chest.

"It's so hard. Trying to stay away from you" she admitted he kissed her forehead and then he whispered "if it would help you stay alive then drink my blood and make me a blood demon" he whispered. She widened her eyes.

Koji moved his haori out of her way and he put it in her face "if it will help you turn back to normal then drink my blood" he ordered, she could barely resist, She shut her eyes "no I can't" she said "do it no amount of pain I can't bear if it means I'll be helping you" he admitted kissing her passionately. She returned it and she said "you could bare the fiery venom coursing through your veins? You could bear the never-ending thirst for blood?" she asked him. He bravely nodded. Yume then embraced him tightly "thank you Koji" "I love you Yume" he confessed again. The words danced "I love you as well Koji." She remarked.

She kissed him deeply; they were lost in the love of the kiss. The passion intensified by the second. She parted lips for only a few seconds to look deep into his eyes; her eyes were the beautiful emerald gems in the moonlight again. She then said "would you love the goddess of magic and purity who was conveniently a creature from hell?" she asked getting closer to his face again. He breathed and said "I could care less what you are it's who you are that matters to me" he confessed. She smiled and said "no one has ever loved me like you have" he caressed her cheeks and moved down her body gradually "you getting hungry for blood? It's twilight" he asked. She looked at the sky and said "he's coming" "who?" "The one who bit my and tried to rape me" she said her eyes flickering. He looked around frantically and saw no one. Yume made his warm chest a blanket and said "thank you for loving me. I'll always love you, forever. You'll never know how much I love you Koji "I think I do know how much" he said stroking her head gently. She closed her eyes and breathed to relax only for a moment.

There is the extremely LONG chapter finally ready sorry it took so long XD JK JK


End file.
